Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale di killer cereal. Trama: "A Brittany e Santana non è permesso avvicinarsi a meno di cinquanta metri l'una dall'altra, e quando a scuola non hanno altra scelta che stare nella stessa stanza devono avere delle guardie del corpo." "Ma perchè?"
1. Capitolo 1

**Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner*****  
**Una FanFiction basata su GLEE a cura di **killer cereal  
**Versione originale: s/6586432/  
Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den  
**Traduzione a cura di **Love Spent ( 2opposites)  
**Revisione a cura di **Londra555** e **Evey-H**

* * *

**Nota del team**: Sorpresa! Scommetto che non vi aspettavate una nuova storia! Invece eccola qui, tutto grazie a Love Spent che si è gentilmente offerta di passarci il suo lavoro e ci ha permesso di pubblicarlo insieme alle altre storie che traduciamo. Non ci sono particolari presentazioni da fare su questa storia che, per chi non conosce, è davvero davvero divertentissima. Una lettura leggera, piacevole, da parte di una delle maggiori autrici Brittana "canon".

La storia è già tutta tradotta, si tratta di cinque capitoli che verranno postati una volta a settimana.

Buon divertimento!

_*E' un modo di dire statunitense in particolare riferito ai casinò. Letteralmente significa "chi vince cena con pollo", una possibile traduzione italiana potrebbe essere "grande vittoria, grande baldoria"._

* * *

Mercedes prese una pausa dal suo riscaldamento competitivo (diventato ormai una specie di sfida canora con Rachel), per guardare a bocca aperta, come tutti gli altri membri riuniti del Glee Club, Brittany entrare nella stanza. Al suo fianco c'era un uomo alto più di 2 metri, con un abito nero, capelli a spazzola e l'atteggiamento spavaldo, che comprendeva anche un paio occhiali da sole. La accompagnò al lato opposto della stanza e si sedettero in prima fila sulle sedie più vicine alle uscite.

"Che succede?" chiese Mercedes a bassa voce a Kurt e Rachel che erano con lei. "E' una guardia del corpo quella?"

La bocca di Kurt si spalancò. "Perché Brittany ha una guardia del corpo?"

"Beh," cominciò Rachel. Fece un respiro profondo assaporando il momento, felice di essere per una volta la fonte del gossip. "Ho sentito da Finn, che ha sentito da Sam, che ha sentito da Quinn, che ha sentito da Puck, che a Brittany e Santana non è consentito avvicinarsi a meno di una cinquantina di metri l'una dall'altra e, quando a scuola non hanno altra scelta che stare nella stessa stanza, devono avere delle guardie del corpo."

"Ma perché? E perché parli con frasi così lunghe?" Chiese Kurt, scuotendo la testa perplesso per tanti motivi diversi.

"Nessuno lo sa," mormorò Rachel con fin troppa enfasi. "Se qualcuno cerca di avvicinarsi, la guardia del corpo porta via Brittany."

"Anche Santana ne ha una?" La domanda di Kurt trovò risposta non appena Santana entrò nella stanza, seguita da un uomo quasi identico alla guardia del corpo di Brittany. Santana le lanciò uno sguardo malinconico, ma la sua guardia del corpo la guidò verso la sedia più lontana da Brittany, che stava fissando tristemente i suoi piedi senza mai alzare lo sguardo.

Rachel, Kurt e Mercedes vennero raggiunti da Tina e Mike e tutti si radunarono borbottando e sussurrando.

"Ho sentito che ha a che fare con quello che è successo durante le vacanze di primavera."

"Pensavo fossero andate ai Caraibi con i genitori di Santana."

"Ho sentito che sarebbero andate in California con i genitori di Brittany."

"Brittany non la smetteva di parlare di Las Vegas prima delle vacanze."

Rimasero tutti incantati a fissare le due ragazze alle estremità opposte della stanza, morendo dalla voglia di sapere che cosa fosse successo durante quella fatidica vacanza.

* * *

_**Il giorno precedente...**_

"Stamattina abbiamo ricevuto entrambe la stessa lettera."

Santana e Brittany erano sedute al tavolo della cucina di casa Lopez, al ritorno dal loro primo allenamento delle Cheerios dopo il primo giorno di rientro dalle vacanze. Avevano sperato di razziare il frigorifero senza interferenze solo per trovare, con orrore, entrambe le loro madri sedute ad attenderle.

"Quale lettera?" chiese Santana a disagio, dando una gomitata a Brittany per impedirle di parlare e lasciarle gestire la cosa a modo suo, di qualunque cosa si trattasse. La sua mente fece le capriole mentre cercava di pensare a cosa avevano fatto per giustificare questo inaspettato attacco di squadra nella sua cucina. Un'orribile sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco le diede la giusta indicazione di quello che sarebbe successo.

"Come avete fatto a ricevere la stessa lettera?" Chiese Brittany, mentre rifletteva arricciando il naso, decisamente meno sotto pressione di Santana ."Non è tipo fisicamente impossibile?"

"Abbiamo avuto entrambe una copia della stessa lettera, Brittany," la madre spiego più precisamente per la figlia sbadata. "Dicono la stessa cosa."

"Mettiamo per il momento da parte il fatto che ci avete mentito su dove avete trascorso le vacanze di primavera e concentriamoci su questo." La signora Lopez sbatté il foglio di carta sul tavolo di fronte a loro per poi appoggiarsi con le braccia incrociate sul petto, non appena le ragazze si chinarono e iniziarono studiare la lettera.

"Non so cosa significa," mormorò Brittany, senza guardare in faccia nessuno. In realtà aveva un'idea abbastanza chiara su cosa riguardasse la lettera solo da una rapida occhiata all'intestazione.

"Santana?"

Gli occhi di Santana erano spalancati e la bocca aperta mentre leggeva l'articolo incriminato.

"Deve essere uno scherzo o un qualche tipo di errore," deglutì, le guance arrossite.

"Santana." Sua madre ripeté il suo nome, il suo tono era un chiaro avvertimento a non tentare nemmeno di mentire.

"Non so di cosa si tratta o di cosa stai parlando," farfugliò. Le due donne avevano la stessa espressione incredula e indifferente, sembravano entrambe voler incolpare Santana, un fatto che lei si affrettò subito a contestare. "Perché tutti pensano automaticamente che sia tutta colpa mia?"

La madre di Santana alzò gli occhi, lo sguardo indifferente stranamente identico a quello che utilizzava la figlia, e la madre di Brittany le rivolse uno schietto sopracciglio alzato, entrambe pronte a ricordarle che non erano due semplici adulte sconosciute con cui dovevano avere a che fare quotidianamente, come il flusso infinito di 'educatori' del sistema scolastico, o qualche cameriera fastidiosa, o il manager del Bel Grissino con cui Santana amava spesso litigare. Queste donne erano la propria madre e la madre della sua migliore amica e la conoscevano meglio di chiunque altro al mondo, ad eccezione di Brittany naturalmente.

"Stai dicendo che è colpa mia?" chiese Brittany, girando il suo sgabello per guardare Santana.

"No. Voglio solo rendere chiaro a tutti in questa stanza, anche se dovrebbero già esserne a conoscenza, che... Brittany mi fa fare un sacco di cose ma la colpa ricade sempre su di me."

"_Tu_ ti prendi sempre la colpa," chiarì la madre di Brittany con infinita pazienza acquisita da anni trascorsi con sua figlia. "E' diverso."

"Santana," disse la madre con un sospiro. "Non per niente sono tua madre, sai. Adesso firma e facciamola finita."

"Non è giusto, non mi prendo la colpa per questo," Santana si ostinò a mantenere la sua posizione.

Brittany sbirciò oltre per guardare la lettera, ma non alzò le mani dal grembo mentre le veniva ordinato: "Firmalo."

"Stai ridendo?" domandò Santana quasi incredula di fronte a Brittany che sembrava faticare a rimanere seria.

"Non mi vergogno di niente," Brittany si raddrizzò e sorrise non appena Santana lasciò cadere la testa sulle mani per la disperazione. "E non ho fatto nulla di male, quindi smettetela di cercare di darmi la colpa. Perché deve essere sempre tutto un gran problema? Non dobbiamo dire niente a nessuno. Almeno fino a quando non capiremo cosa fare."

"Mi stai dicendo sul serio che andrete a scuola così?" Chiese la madre di Brittany, gli occhi fissi sullo sguardo determinato della figlia con l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. Fin dall'inizio era sempre stata ben consapevole dei sentimenti di sua figlia verso Santana. Brittany non le aveva mai nascosto nulla e onestamente credeva che non ci fosse nulla da nascondere. Santana, d'altra parte, aveva il viso piantato sulle braccia conserte sul tavolo e stava pregando con fervore che la terra si aprisse per poterla inghiottire completamente. _Adesso. Proprio adesso, Dio ti prego, adesso._

"Io non firmo niente," protestò Brittany. "Non conosco il significato della maggior parte di queste parole, potrebbe essere di tutto e io non ricordo nemmeno cos'è successo. Potreste farmi vendere l'anima al diavolo per quanto ne so." Si rivolse a Santana preoccupata dandole una gomitata sul braccio. "Potrebbe succedere davvero?"

"Non si può firmare per vendere l'anima." Santana sollevò la testa dal tavolo per rassicurare Brittany.

"Ma non è che quello che è successo alla Coach? L'ha detto qualcuno una volta."

"No B. Lei è già di suo una specie di demonio."

Le loro madri si scambiarono uno sguardo frustrato. Le divertiva e lasciava perplesse allo stesso tempo, vedere quanto fossero codipendenti le due ragazze. "Sapete cosa accadrebbe se i vostri padri lo venissero a sapere?" intervenne la signora Lopez prima che si scatenasse una delle loro solite lunghe, sconclusionate, discussioni a cui aveva assistito tantissime altre volte.

"Cosa accadrebbe?" domandò Brittany a bocca aperta, con gli occhi spalancati.

"Verreste separate. Una delle due famiglie probabilmente dovrebbe andar via e voi non vi vedreste mai più."

Le ciglia di Brittany tremarono quando iniziò a sbattere furiosamente le palpebre cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Ma una le sfuggì andando a bagnare la carta davanti a lei, l'inchiostro sulle lettere **'annull'** cominciò a sbavarsi mentre piangeva.

"Shhh, va tutto bene." Santana la confortò cingendola con un braccio "Non lo permetterò. Non accadrà mai." Lanciò ad entrambe le loro madri un'occhiataccia che stava per: _Perché diavolo l'hai detto?_ "Se ci provassero, scapperemmo via. Va tutto bene B, è tutto okay."

Entrambe le donne si guardarono colpevoli e sconvolte per il crollo di Brittany. "Britt, mi dispiace", disse sua madre. "Nessuna di noi lascerà mai che accada," rassicurò la figlia. "Te lo prometto."

"Se firmi questo non ci sarà bisogno che lo sappiano. Se non lo fai... inizieranno ad arrivare altre scartoffie e potremmo non essere in grado di intercettarle tutte," spiegò la madre di Santana. "Come hai fatto a pagare questa cosa?"

"Non mi ricordo," ammise Santana.

In quel momento la porta si spalancò e il dottor Lopez entrò spedito solo per poi fermarsi bruscamente, un po' sorpreso alla vista del gruppo di donne dallo sguardo triste nella sua cucina.

Lo guardarono tutte con cautela, mentre si dirigeva verso il frigorifero per tirare fuori un cartone di succo d'arancia.

"Che ci fai a casa così presto?" chiese la moglie con ansia.

"Hmmm. Per una volta ho finito presto. È un problema?" Chiese lui, alzando un sopracciglio per la strana accoglienza che stava ricevendo. "Allora, che cosa succede?" domandò facendo un cenno con la mano.

"Niente," rispose la moglie.

"Che problema c'è con Britt?"

"Una cosa di scuola," si affrettò a rispondere Santana.

Suo padre piegò la testa di lato mentre guardava attentamente la figlia. I suoi occhi si strinsero.

"Allora. Stamattina ho avuto una conversazione interessante con uno della compagnia della mia carta di credito." Fece una pausa non appena tutte si fermarono pietrificate, godendosi il silenzio assordante che calava mentre si versava un bicchiere di succo di frutta. Con tutta la tensione creatasi nella stanza, si sarebbe perfino sentito cadere e rimbalzare uno spillo. "Hai ancora tu la carta di credito, Santana?" chiese innocente.

"Ehm, sì," rispose con un fil di voce.

"Me la ridaresti, per favore?"

"Certo." Si chinò e afferrò il portamonete dalla borsa, l'aprì e lasciò cadere la carta sul tavolo facendola scorrere verso di lui.

"Mh hmh, capisco." Si mise di nuovo sul tavolo di fronte a lei. "Ho visto Harry al lavoro oggi. Va tutto bene," disse subito per rassicurare Brittany e la madre che il signor Pierce era al sicuro e stava bene. "Sta bene. Ha portato un collega che si era fatto male alla mano. Il fatto è che gli ho chiesto come era andata la vacanza e se Santana si fosse comportata bene."

All'improvviso Santana trovò la superficie del tavolo molto interessante.

"Se devo essere sincero, mi ha guardato come se mi fosse cresciuta un'altra testa. Poi ha detto di aver avuto l'impressione che Britt avesse trascorso le vacanze con noi, non il contrario." Sua moglie aprì la bocca per parlare, ma il marito la interruppe. "Oh, non ho finito. C'è di meglio."

Si appollaiò sullo sgabello libero accanto a Brittany, che aveva cominciato ad agitarsi dall'inizio di quel discorsetto. "Abbiamo confrontato i fatti. E' venuto fuori che le ragazze non erano con noi e nemmeno coi Pierce, ma a giudicare dalle vostre espressioni, lo sapevate già."

"L'abbiamo scoperto oggi," ammise la madre di Brittany con un sospiro.

"Capisco." Il padre di Santana si fermò accanto a Brittany che teneva gli occhi chiusi. Non era brava sotto pressione e non aveva mai imparato l'arte di mantenere un segreto. Per sua sfortuna, tutti i presenti nella cucina Lopez ne erano a conoscenza.

"La società della carta di credito voleva chiedermi se fossi al corrente che qualcuno usasse la mia carta, e signore forse dovreste sedervi, per sposarsi in una cappella di Las Vegas. Avete mai sentito qualcosa di più ridicolo? Ovviamente non può essere successo visto che hai ancora tu la carta. Vero Santana?"

Con gli occhi chiusi, Santana deglutì e annuì. "Giusto," sussurrò.

Lo sguardo del dottor Lopez si spostò da Santana a Brittany che aprì un occhio e poi lo richiuse di nuovo, non appena notò che si era soffermato proprio su di lei.

"Brittany, cos'è successo?"

"Non dire niente," ordinò Santana.

"Santana!" l'avvertì la madre.

"Ci hai mentito sul luogo delle vostre vacanze di primavera, sei scappata a Las Vegas e ti sei sposata?" chiese il dottor Lopez, andando dritto al punto.

"Come se potessimo mai fare una cosa così stupida. Pah!" Santana agitò le mani in aria respingendo la sua domanda come fosse ridicola.

"Non lo sappiamo!" balbettò Brittany. "Penso fossimo ubriache e non ricordiamo niente. A parte aver vinto un buono per delle nozze al casinò, quello me lo ricordo."

Il dottor Lopez mise il bicchiere sul tavolo e sorrise per aver fatto crollare Brittany così facilmente. Le sue spalle si curvarono quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva fatto. "Las Vegas?" domandò lui semplicemente, con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Ho visto un film sul contare le carte al blackjack e volevo provare," disse Brittany. "Oppure, se la cosa non avesse funzionato le avremmo rubate."

"Brittany," Santana gemette a denti stretti.

"Perché?" chiese stupito il dottor Lopez, Brittany non smetteva mai di stupirlo con le sue uscite.

"Per divertirci."

Il viso di Santana era saldamente piantato tra le mani mentre si domandava se sarebbe riuscita a soffocarsi velocemente o se la madre l'avrebbe fermata prima di riuscirci. Brittany stava vacillando e l'influenza di Santana su di lei vacillò incerta a sua volta in presenza dei genitori.

"Santana?"

"Sembra sempre una buona idea quando è Brittany ad averla per prima," spiegò facendo spallucce.

Ahimè, il padre non rimase colpito dal suo tentativo di nonchalance. "Faresti meglio a firmare quel po' di scartoffie che tua madre ha infilato nella manica o ti accorgerai subito di non aver mai conosciuto il vero significato della parola _guai_." Guardò la figlia ribelle dritta negli occhi. Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Sono abbastanza certa che, visto che sono entrambe minorenni, non sarà giuridicamente legale," sottolineò la signora Lopez.

"Firma il foglio," ordinò sbattendo una penna davanti a Brittany che subito trasalì a quella mossa inaspettata.

"Non parlarle in questo modo," sbottò Santana.

"Chiedo scusa, vuoi dire a tua _moglie_?"

"Sì," sibilò lei con aria di sfida, aggrottando la fronte con un cipiglio identico al suo.

"Avete idea di quanto sia ridicolo tutto ciò? Di quanto sia grezzo e di cattivo gusto, e per niente divertente? Se venisse fuori anche solo una parola su tutto questo la mia reputazione verrebbe distrutta. Che diavolo vi è preso per fare una cosa così stupida?"

"L'alcol," mormorò Brittany, asciugandosi le lacrime dalle guance. Poi sussurrò qualcosa che nessuno riuscì a capire, tranne il dottor Lopez a cui parve di udire la parola 'amore' attutita da un sniffata e un singhiozzo.

"Non è solo incriminante, chissà quante norme minorili sono state violate!" gridò, poi fece un passo indietro, come se si fosse reso conto aver sconvolto Brittany.

Un muscolo tremò nella mascella serrata di Santana, combattuta tra il lanciarsi oltre al tavolo addosso al padre e strozzarlo per aver fatto piangere Brittany o confortare Brittany che stava singhiozzando, un segnale di avvertimento per l'imminente pianto inconsolabile.

Brittany osservò con sguardo pieno di lacrime quando vide Santana sporgersi e scarabocchiare furiosamente sul foglio. La lettera poi fu spinta di fronte a lei. La fissò cercando di non singhiozzare per il modo orribile in cui tutti si stavano comportando. Perché importava tanto che si fossero sposate? Adesso era un problema di tutti? Non era affar loro, ma solo di Brittany e Santana. Guardò quello che aveva scritto Santana, singhiozzò e prese la penna. Scarabocchiò il più in fretta possibile e lasciò cadere la penna come se l'avesse punta. Santana afferrò il foglio, lo accartocciò e lo gettò al padre. Rimbalzò sul suo petto e rotolò sul pavimento.

"Ecco. Sei felice?"

La madre di Brittany batté la mano sul bancone facendo spaventare le ragazze e attenuando la tensione tra Santana e suo padre. Brittany la guardò con aria colpevole. Ora che cosa stava succedendo?

"Adesso ragazze ascoltatemi molto attentamente. Quando voi due vi sposerete ci sarà tutta la vostra famiglia. I vostri amici saranno lì. Sarete sobrie. Non sarà a Las Vegas e sì, signorina," indicò Brittany, "indosserai l'abito da sposa di tua nonna. Capito?" Entrambe le ragazze annuirono spaventate perché la madre di Brittany non si arrabbiava mai. Si alzò, fece il giro del tavolo e prese Brittany per la spalla separandola dalla sua metà. "Andiamo Britt. Penso che tu e Santana abbiate causato abbastanza guai per oggi."

Santana le guardò salire in auto attraverso la finestra, mentre lei rimaneva a tavola aspettando con ansia che suo padre la congedasse. Sua madre prese la lettera stropicciata e la aprì. Il suo atteggiamento cambiò radicalmente: le spalle crollarono sconfitte mentre leggeva i nomi con cui le ragazze avevano firmato e poi li mostrava al marito.

_Carlos Santana_

_Britney Spears_


	2. Capitolo 2

**Aula di musica del McKinley High**

"Che succede?" mormorò Quinn mentre si sedeva in prima fila di fronte a Santana, lanciando un'occhiata sospettosa verso la guardia del corpo accanto a lei.

"Se te lo dicessi non mi crederesti," Santana incrociò le braccia e guardò altrove con una smorfia di disgusto sul volto.

"Brittany sembra sconvolta. Hai fatto di nuovo qualcosa di stupido?"

Santana la fissò con uno sguardo assassino, Quinn tese le mani in un gesto di pace. "L'ho detto solo perché è già successo."

"Ho avuto una piccola divergenza con mio padre. Questo è il suo modo di tenermi in riga: mi terrà lontana da B, fino a quando non farò quello che vuole," Santana sbuffò.

"Che sarebbe?"

"Non succederà."

"Brittany non sembra molto felice."

Santana sussultò alla veracità di quella affermazione. Aveva ragione. Brittany sembrava infelice e Santana era infelice, anche se si nascondeva dietro un velo di rabbia e un muso imbronciato.

Brittany invece non aveva alcun meccanismo di difesa. Guardò verso il punto dove una accigliata Santana era accasciata sulla sedia. Guardandola a sua volta, Santana le rivolse un sorriso gentile. Il viso di Brittany si illuminò quando le sorrise e, in quel modo, sembrava che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

"Fanculo," mormorò Santana. Non aveva intenzione di lasciare che suo padre avesse la meglio su di lei. "Ci siamo non sposate," confessò a Quinn.

"Tu... Io... ehm. Come scusa?" La fronte di Quinn si corrugò perplessa mentre cercava di decifrare le parole dell'altra ragazza.

"Siamo scappate a Las Vegas e, a quanto pare, in qualche modo ci siamo non sposate."

"Miss Lopez," l'interruppe la guardia del corpo.

"Porta il tuo culo fuori da qui, Arnie. Questa è una conversazione privata."

"Tuo padre ha ordinato di non parlarne."

"Chissenefrega, io voglio parlarne e non sono affari tuoi. Se non posso parlare con B, è sicuro come l'inferno che racconterò tutto a Q. Quindi puoi dire a mio padre che può mettersi il suo patetico tentativo di controllare su per il..." Il brusio della conversazione che aveva riempito la stanza diminuì quando tutti rivolsero la loro attenzione verso Santana e la confusione che stava causando.

Subito la guardia del corpo di Brittany l'afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò verso la porta.

"Santana!"

Santana guardò Brittany che veniva trascinata via. "Ehi, levale le mani di dosso!" ordinò, saltando su per aiutarla, ma la sua guardia del corpo la fermò. "Amico, hai mai sentito parlare di aggressione?" farfugliò furiosamente.

"Santana!" Brittany la chiamò nuovamente cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa della guardia del corpo.

La guardia di Santana la afferrò e la trascinò verso la porta opposta. "Va tutto bene B, ci penso io! Lo prometto!" urlò mentre veniva trascinata fuori nel corridoio.

Scese una sgradevole sensazione di shock mentre tutti cercavano di capire cosa stesse succedendo. "Che significa non sposate?" chiese Quinn lasciando la domanda sospesa nella stanza.

* * *

Santana fu portata a casa in macchina dalla guardia del corpo che si rifiutò di degnarla del benché minimo sguardo. Per essere più precisi, si rifiutò di rispondere a tutti i commenti maligni che gli aveva riversato tutto il giorno e all'aggressione verbale che gli stava attualmente infliggendo. Una volta rilasciata sotto la custodia di suo padre a casa Lopez ripartì rapidamente con sollievo. Non veniva pagato abbastanza per questo genere di cose. Le adolescenti dovrebbero essere sempre accompagnate da un foglietto di avvertenze per la salute.

"Siediti," fu l'unica parola che suo padre le rivolse non appena la condusse al tavolo della cucina.

Santana si lasciò cadere con un tonfo sul bancone, di nuovo pronta e disponibile per un altro scontro con i suoi genitori. Per aumentare il suo disagio, fu lasciata sola per qualche minuto, ma non osava lasciare il suo posto. Il campanello suonò e Brittany e sua madre apparvero in cucina accompagnati da genitori di Santana. Brittany, prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcosa corse a sedersi accanto a Santana. Intrecciarono i mignoli sentendosi immediatamente sollevate dopo aver trascorso la giornata forzatamente separate.

"Harry non viene?" Domandò il dottor Lopez alla madre di Brittany.

"No. Ho paura che debba lavorare." Il dottor Lopez non sembrò contento della notizia. Aveva il vago sospetto che i Pierce, e per estensione sua moglie, non stessero prendendo la cosa seriamente come lui. "Lui e Brittany hanno parlato e Harry le ha detto chiaramente come la pensa," spiegò la signora Pierce. Brittany annuì alle sue parole. Suo padre le aveva detto, come aveva sempre fatto in vita sua, di dire la verità e di mostrare rispetto per il dottore e la signora Lopez. Non aveva mai di fatto menzionato il matrimonio, si era limitato a sottolineare: "Non scappare di nuovo senza dirci dove stai andando."

Un'aria d'attesa scese in cucina mentre Santana e il padre si preparavano mentalmente per il secondo round. Le ragazze sedute insieme al tavolo, mentre i genitori stavano in piedi davanti a loro. "Com'è andata a scuola?" esordì il dottor Lopez.

"Uno schifo," rispose Santana con cautela. "Tutti volevano sapere perché avevamo le guardie."

"E che cosa gli hai detto?"

"Ho detto loro che Brittany ha cercato di uccidermi in un raptus di gelosia e che era per la mia protezione."

"Io ho detto che era perché sono super famosa," Brittany sorrise.

Il dottor Lopez chiese dispiaciuto: "Questo significa che siete già pronte a firmare questo modulo o volete stare un altro giorno lontane con le guardie? Sapete solo combinare guai quando state insieme."

Santana si ispezionò le unghie con cura in attesa che suo padre facesse la sua mossa mentre Brittany si limitava ad aspettare nella speranza che Santana prendesse l'iniziativa. Lui sospirò esasperato.

"Devo telefonare all'agenzia di sicurezza stasera, John ha lasciato il lavoro."

"Chi è John?" Chiese Brittany.

"La guardia di Santana."

Santana sorrise.

"Oh. Posso averne uno nuovo anch'io? Non credo che Francis mi piaccia."

"Chi è Francis?"

"La mia guardia."

"Il suo nome è Steve."

"Oh. Forse è per questo che non ha risposto alle mie domande. Ho pensato che fosse maleducato."

"Che cosa gli hai chiesto B?" Santana chiese con un sorriso.

"Gli ho chiesto se era un agente segreto o dell'FBI. E se lui avesse mai visto gli alieni e se gli avessero mai sparato. E perché indossava occhiali da sole in casa. Quello era un po' strano." Santana annuì, erano domande del tutto legittime.

La signora Lopez mise una mano sul braccio del marito per calmarlo non appena notò la mascella stringersi a causa del fatto che le due ragazze non sembravano ricordarsi del perché fossero lì. Cercando di riportare la conversazione nuovamente nella giusta direzione, tagliò corto, "Abbiamo parlato con gli avvocati e l'ufficio del Registro, e con quel posto che ha il coraggio di definirsi una cappella. Non posso crederci, ma in realtà sono davvero legalmente autorizzati. Si sono rifiutati di darmi il nome del cretino che ha celebrato la cerimonia. Probabilmente cercano di proteggerlo, perché quando lo beccherò non potrà mai più lavorare in questo paese. Qualcuno di voi ricorda il suo nome? "Santana, per tutta risposta, si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

Brittany pensò intensamente e poi disse: "Credo che abbia detto di chiamarsi Elvis."

Il dottor Lopez fece un respiro profondo, afferrò con forza il bordo del tavolo e contò fino a dieci. Sua moglie parlò per lui mentre cercava di calmarsi, spiegando alle ragazze e anche alla madre di Brittany ciò che avevano scoperto quel giorno tramite numerose telefonate minatorie. "Abbiamo scoperto che devono avere un sacco di... matrimoni sbagliati. Mandano questi moduli nel caso dovesse accadere. Di solito il cinquanta per cento viene annullato." Posò un modulo di annullamento e il certificato di matrimonio sospetto. Brittany lo guardò con grande interesse. "E 'arrivato oggi," disse la signora Lopez.

"Non c'è niente da annullare," insistette Santana, cercando di non sembrare interessata.

"Eravamo minorenni, senza il consenso dei genitori ed ubriache. Non firmiamo proprio niente."

"E se ci fosse una piccola scappatoia da qualche parte, e si scoprisse tra dieci o venti anni che siete davvero sposate?" Domandò il padre di Santana, incredulo che lei sembrasse non prendere in considerazione una tale eventualità.

"E anche se fosse?" Santana si strinse nelle spalle.

La signora Lopez sospirò e scambiò uno sguardo esasperato con la madre di Brittany non appena Santana e il padre iniziarono a lanciarsi occhiatacce. "Stiamo cercando soltanto di proteggervi perché vi vogliamo bene." Guardò direttamente Santana, che alzò gli occhi e sospirò.

La cosa fece effetto, perché fece marcia indietro per un po' e cercò di spiegarsi meglio a suo padre con cui, a dire il vero, adorava e odiava litigare. Ma in quel caso, non fu molto divertente cercare di percorrere la linea sottile tra la fedeltà al padre e la sua fedeltà a Brittany. "Papà. Farei qualsiasi cosa mi chiedi. Ma questo fa star male Brittany," disse minacciosa come se quest'ultima frase spiegasse tutto.

Suo padre la guardò accigliato, pensando intensamente, guardò come lei si spostava sulla sedia, muovendosi inconsciamente più vicino a Brittany, con i mignoli intrecciati e senza alcuna esitazione. "Fammi capire in maniera assolutamente cristallina. Quello che stai dicendo è che..." finse di riflettere per provocarla. "Volete rimanere sposate per finta?"

Santana lanciò a Brittany un'occhiata nervosa, la quale in cambio si limitò a fissarla con avido interesse in attesa della sua decisione. _Merda, da quand'è che fa così caldo qui dentro?_ Si chiese Santana. Deglutì e si mise una mano sugli occhi asciugandosi una goccia di sudore. Con orrore la mano tremò un po' per la decisione che aveva preso. Questo non era il modo in cui aveva previsto di esternare i suoi sentimenti per Brittany. Davanti ai suoi genitori e alla famiglia di Brittany. Ma Britt sembrava davvero contenta che fossero sposate, anche se il matrimonio non fosse valido o se non sarebbe durata. L'essere non sposate avrebbe reso felice Brittany.

"Io, ehm..." Sospirò. "Oddio. Beh... perché no?"

Brittany strillò e gettò le braccia al collo di Santana avvinghiandola in un abbraccio. "Siamo non sposate!"

Il padre di Santana scosse la testa incredulo. Santana prese il certificato di matrimonio non valido dalle sue mani e lo lesse attentamente. Guardò suo padre e quasi poté giurare di aver visto il barlume di un luccichio nei suoi occhi. Si voltò e porse il certificato a Brittany. Questa abbracciò Santana e si sedette ridendo piano, allegramente, mentre lo leggeva. Santana scrollò le spalle rivolta ai loro genitori. Aveva reso Brittany felice e questo era tutto ciò che importava, quindi poteva tenerlo.

"Oh, sai cosa?" Santana si risistemò di nuovo nella sua posizione di partenza con un sospiro profondo. "Ho appena avuto una visione."

"Com'è stato? Come quella volta che la piramide delle Cheerios mi è crollata addosso perché Andrea aveva accusato Katy di guardarle sotto la gonna ed erano pesantissime e non riuscivo più a respirare e tutto è diventato buio e dopo ho sentito la musica come una banda di ottoni o qualcosa del genere, e ho pensato che stavo morendo e c'erano come degli angeli che suonavano le trombe, ma poi mi hai tirato fuori ed è andato tutto bene?"

"No B. Le trombe erano la banda che si esercitava sul campo."

"Oh," Brittany piegò la testa di lato, come se non l'avesse mai considerato prima.

"Ho appena avuto la totale certezza che tu sarai la mia morte."

"Ehi, basta così. Lasciamo perdere le visioni di premorte e bande musicali e concentriamoci un attimo", interruppe il padre di Santana prima di lasciarsi trascinare ulteriormente nella stranezza delle loro conversazioni. "Che cosa è successo davvero a Las Vegas? E perché qui dice che Barbra Streisand ha fatto da testimone al tuo matrimonio? Credo che vi ricordiate molto più di quanto lasciate intendere. Se ci dite che cosa è successo potreste anche persuadermi a lasciar perdere tutto quanto. "

Le ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo. "Mi ricordo di essere arrivata là e i cocktail gratis," disse Brittany con un gran sorriso.

"Mi ricordo di pirati e soldi e manette," rifletté Santana.

"Mi ricordo di essere partita in fretta e furia con una guardia di sicurezza appesa sopra la macchina. Ed ho perso le scarpe." Brittany si chinò e sussurrò all'orecchio di Santana. "Pensi che sarebbe meglio non dirgli ancora niente dei tatuaggi?"

Le sopracciglia di Santana schizzarono alle stelle. "Che tatuaggi?"


	3. Capitolo 3

**LAS VEGAS - PARTE 1**

_**Las Vegas – Dopo l'incidente**_

Nell'ufficio del pezzo grosso del casinò, una giovane guardia di sicurezza dai capelli flosci, conferiva con il suo capo, il proprietario e il direttore del casinò. "Le hai trovate Joe?"

"No, signore. Il nome con cui hanno prenotato è diverso da quello sulla carta di credito. Siamo in grado di rintracciarle entrambe, ma signore, hanno lasciato diverse migliaia di dollari in contanti nella loro stanza."

"Abbastanza da coprire il danno?"

"Sì, signore, anche di più."

"Mmh. Fa lo stesso, mettete quei manifesti in città e inseriscile nel database. Informa pure l'FBI, non le voglio mai più vedere da queste parti."

"E 'davvero necessario coinvolgere l'FBI, signore? Non hanno rubato nulla, beh, tranne che un poster di Barbra Streisand."

"Non dirmi che sono arrivate anche a te. Qui vedo che hai presentato un rapporto per la perdita di manette, uniforme e scheda di sicurezza."

La guardia abbassò la testa per la vergogna.

"Prendi il necessario dai soldi nella loro camera. Suppongo che siano loro le colpevoli." Joe non negò quella affermazione.

* * *

_**Las Vegas – Prima dell'incidente**_

Brittany si teneva saldamente al parabrezza della decappottabile di Santana, i capelli scompigliati dal vento mentre gridava e urlava di gioia alla vista dello spettacolo che le circondava. "Siamo a Las Vegas, baby!" gridò e si lasciò cadere ridendo sul sedile del passeggero, raggiante, con Santana accanto a lei che stava cercando di concentrarsi sulla guida, mentre rideva dell'arrivo entusiasta di Brittany in città. "In quale hotel ci fermiamo? Possiamo andare in quello con i pirati?"

"Qual'e l'hotel con i pirati?"

"Non ne sono sicura. Era in Miss F.B.I. – Infiltrata Speciale". _(Non che abbia mai visto quel film, cari lettori, ehm…)_

"B, nonostante ci meriteremmo il più sfavillante, brillante ed elegante degli hotel, ci fermeremo in un motel."

"Awww," Brittany fece il broncio. "Hai detto tutto quello che voglio. Io voglio stare al Luxor o al Bellagio. Sarà più facile portare i _wonga_* in camera nostra se siamo nello stesso edificio del casinò."

"_Wonga_?" le chiese.

"Significa soldi, è ovvio. Come soldi facili, dollari, quattrini, denaro, grana..." Santana emise un lamento mentre Brittany snocciolava un elenco di nomi gergali per dire denaro. Come se Brittany non fosse una che si confonde già abbastanza.

"Dio, B. Quanti film su Las Vegas hai visto?"

"Tutti. Quanti soldi pensi che vinceremo?"

"Sinceramente non saprei dirtelo. Speriamo abbastanza da pagare il motel. Dobbiamo pagare in contanti o mio padre scoprirà che siamo qui se uso la sua carta di credito per una suite elegante in un hotel di Las Vegas".

"Allora ci pagheremo le sciccherie in contanti. Possiamo usare le nostre vincite del casinò, scommetto che lo fanno sempre. Per favore?" lei sbatté le ciglia e mise il broncio più pietoso possibile.

_Per l'amor del cielo S. Fatti coraggio e dille di no per una volta._

"Va bene."

Brittany fece un enorme sorriso, si lanciò attraverso la macchina e baciò Santana sulla guancia.

Santana arrossì mentre cercava di non andare a schiantarsi. Questa vacanza non approvata dai genitori, era per celebrare il fatto che Brittany aveva finalmente visto la luce e mollato Artie, per la gioia di Santana, che di conseguenza aveva molto più tempo da passare con la sua migliore amica.

"Godiamoci al massimo questo momento e dimentichiamoci del tutto di quel piccolo incidente di percorso che non deve essere più nominato," aveva dichiarato Santana.

"Eh? Vuoi dire Artie?"

"Che non deve più essere nominato," sospirò Santana.

"Oooh. Capito." Brittany ridacchiò, appoggiandosi sul sedile e agitando le braccia in aria sentendo il vento scivolare tra le dita e il sole scaldarle la pelle. "Ho la netta sensazione che Las Vegas sarà fantastica."

Guidarono in mezzo al traffico con Brittany che si sporgeva da un lato della macchina, inebriata da quella atmosfera. "Quello, quello!" Quasi saltò fuori dalla macchina mentre gridava, intravedendo una piramide gigante. "Andiamo lì! No guarda! Quello là ha le fontane! Quello, quello!"

Santana ne aveva abbastanza di quelle urla direttamente nel suo orecchio, così si fermò nell'hotel grande e scintillante più vicino: il Caesar's Palace.

Consegnarono la vettura al parcheggiatore e sorrisero quando i facchini presero i loro bagagli.

Mentre camminavano nella hall e videro l'arredamento sfarzoso Santana cominciò a sentirsi insicura. "Abbiamo preso tutto? Facciamo un controllo. Documenti falsi?"

"Presi".

"Contanti?"

"Presi. In cosa hai intenzione di spendere le nostre vincite?" chiese Brittany a Santana che guardava con sguardo assente davanti a sé, cercando mentalmente una scusa per sabotare il viaggio.

_Oh, perché l'aveva detto. Che cosa era quella voce nella sua testa, le stava forse spuntando una coscienza? Era una mini versione di suo padre seduto sulla spalla che le stava sussurrando del buon senso in un orecchio? E' una cosa del tutto irresponsabile Santana, le stava dicendo. Dovresti prenderti cura di Brittany e non trascinarla a Las Vegas per scatenarvi. Hai davvero pensato che fosse una buona idea?_

"Non saprei," squittì, i suoi occhi finalmente concentrati su Brittany.

Brittany, che stava di fronte a lei, le mise le mani sulle spalle. "Va tutto bene, respira. Sono una professionista."

Il naso di Santana si arricciò. _Cosa?_ Mimò con la bocca presa dal panico.

"Posso farlo, vincere dei soldi. Mi sono allenata con tutti a scuola. Ora sono tutti senza soldi per le proprie vacanze di primavera, soprattutto i giocatori di football. Li ho ripuliti. Respira, piccola, basta ricordarsi di respirare. Per una volta lascia che me ne occupi io. Se non vinciamo possiamo rapinare il casinò, o qualcuno che ha vinto un sacco di soldi o possiamo trovare qualche ragazzo che ha vinto e convincerlo a darci i suoi soldi."

"Speriamo di non arrivare a questo punto," disse Santana, sgomenta.

"Dai, San. Dico davvero, quali problemi potremmo mai avere se stiamo insieme?" Brittany le rivolse un sorriso abbagliante e la sua mente si ridusse in poltiglia.

_Bene, allora okay. Sei uno zerbino totale_, ammise a se stessa e sospirò.

"Va bene. Ricordati quello che abbiamo concordato e lasciami fare," disse Santana, la sua voce che trasudava fiducia, fiducia che lei era ben lontana dal provare. Si fece strada verso la reception.

"Salve. Vorremmo una suite."

"Certamente, sono 2000 dollari a notte."

"Quanto?" uscì fuori un sussurro sommesso e Santana impallidì.

"Figo, possiamo pagare in contanti con le nostre vincite, vero?" chiese Brittany con un sorrisetto fiducioso.

"Certo. Finché abbiamo una carta di credito registrata." L'addetta dietro la scrivania alzò un sopracciglio. "Solo per sicurezza. Signorina...?"

"Berry, Rachel Berry." Santana sorrise sfoderandone uno da Broadway.

"E io sono Quinn Fabray." Brittany ridacchiò giocosa, incurante della lieve occhiata preoccupata riservata loro dalla donna dietro la scrivania. Prese una ciocca di capelli e la fece girare fra le dita in una passabile imitazione di Quinn. Santana cercò di non ridere e decise che il nome di Rachel era l'unica cosa che avrebbe usato per la sua interpretazione.

Per fortuna, l'addetta non sapeva leggere nella mente e, almeno fino a quando non fosse apparso un grande cartello lampeggiante sopra le loro teste che recitava **'bugiarde, bugiarde, bugiarde! Abbiamo una coppia di false bugiarde qui!'**, Santana poteva respirare tranquilla.

Una volta al sicuro nella loro suite, Santana si sedette sul letto, finalmente si permise di rilassarsi e sorrise alla vista spettacolare che godevano dalla finestra. Brittany corse intorno alla stanza aprendo tutte le porte e controllando ogni stanza, ogni angolo, cosa che Santana non poteva capire. Si sentiva ancora un po' pallida mentre rifletteva realisticamente su come avrebbero pagato la suite. Se non avessero vinto, e Brittany era irremovibile su fatto che l'avrebbero fatto, avrebbe dovuto pagare con la sua carta di credito e suo padre avrebbe scoperto tutto. Persa nei suoi pensieri, sobbalzò non appena il letto si mosse e si sentì avvolgere da delle gambe intorno alla vita, e da dietro un paio di forti braccia l'abbracciarono. Brittany appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Santana e la tenne completamente avvolta in un abbraccio in stile Brittany. Santana le mise le mani sopra le sue tenendola stretta a sé.

"E' splendido. Grazie per avermi portato qui."

"Mi dispiace," Santana sospirò. "Per tutto ciò che è andato storto quest'anno. Vorrei che fossimo solo noi. Nessun altro. Non voglio che ci siano altre persone."

"Non mi piace quando sei arrabbiata con me," il respiro di Brittany le solleticava l'orecchio. "Non ti ho mai vista così prima. Arrabbiata come una pazza. Una pazza carina. Non mi avevi mai urlato contro o non eri mai stata cattiva con me o cose simili."

"Mi dispiace," disse di nuovo Santana.

"Sei una sciocca." Brittany premette le labbra sulla guancia di Santana. "Questa sarà la migliore vacanza di sempre," le sussurrò in un orecchio. "Guarda!" Guardarono insieme come le fontane fuori dall'hotel ballavano e schizzavano, illuminandosi e cambiando colore. L'umore di Santana si alleggerì in un attimo.

* * *

Una volta entrati nella sala giochi del casinò, Brittany strillò subito di gioia. "Oh mio Dio! Champagne gratis!" Buttò giù un bicchiere e ne porse uno a Santana che calmò i suoi nervi e, in qualche modo, divenne molto più facile per lei respirare con un bicchiere pieno di bollicine in corpo. "Ricorda, S. Sembra una 21enne, pensa come una 21enne. Oooh, cocktail gratis. Voglio quello con i piccoli ombrellini!"

Il cameriere sorrise e le porse un cocktail rosa in un bicchiere da martini con un ombrello rosa e un paio di ciliegie. "C'è anche un buffet se ha fame, signorina," disse, indicando una hall nell'altro lato piena di cibo. La mascella di Brittany si spalancò.

"Non dovremmo mai lasciare questo hotel." Sospirò felice.

Santana, per niente incline a giocare, si mise seduta a guardare Brittany che lasciava che il suo sesto senso per il gioco d'azzardo, altamente addestrato, prendesse il sopravvento per dimostrare ciò che sapeva fare. Pensò che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti che non perdesse tempo dato che le uniche cosa che avrebbe ottenuto sarebbero state frustrarsi, perdere la pazienza e iniziare a lanciare le cose. A differenza di Brittany.

Due bicchieri di champagne e sei cocktail dopo, Brittany aveva rinunciato a cercare di ricordare come si facesse a contare le carte e si erano trasferite alla roulette.

"Ho vinto, ho vinto, ho vinto!" Brittany gettò gli otto mila dollari in fiches che aveva appena vinto in aria, ballando mentre le ricadevano addosso.

"Complimenti signorina," disse il croupier, senza batter ciglio, come se vedesse spesso persone che si comportavano in quel modo quando vincevano. "Avete inoltre un pacchetto di buoni sconto per varie attività della zona: il Re della Cappella Nuziale, dall'altra parte della strada; il negozio di tatuaggi Viva Las Vegas; lo strip club di Miss Slinky e molti altri. Cinquanta per cento di sconto, solo per stasera."

"Woooo hoooo!"

Come unica reazione Santana sbatté semplicemente le palpebre e guardò intensamente nel fondo del suo bicchiere da cocktail. Erano davvero buoni. Molto, molto buoni. No, davvero, davvero, davvero molto buoni. Stavano dando a Brittany delle abilità matematiche pazzesche e lei stava vincendo. Che diavolo c'era in qui cocktail? Avevano fatto sviluppare a Brittany poteri telecinetici o aveva una strana affinità naturale con l'universo grazie alla quale poteva prevedere esattamente in quale numero la palla stava per atterrare. Cazzo, quei cocktail erano buoni. Aveva bisogno di un altro. "Andiamo B, più drink e ancora un po' di cibo e poi più ombrellini e poi ancora qualcos'altro."

"Okay," Brittany cinguettò allegramente, prendendo il sacchetto di patatine che il croupier della roulette aveva raccolto per lei.

"Potremmo vivere qui," disse Santana. "Potresti andare a lavorare e vincere i soldi e io potrei vivere accanto alla piscina con un cocktail in mano. Mmmm."

Barcollarono fuori dalla stanza da gioco a braccetto con Brittany che stringeva il sacchetto di patatine stretto al petto, quando improvvisamente Santana si fermò, Brittany la sorpassò per poi voltarsi. "Cosa? Che c'è? Devo fare pipì," si voltò seguendo lo sguardo di Santana che aveva la bocca aperta per la sorpresa.

"Guarda. Lì." Lei rimase a bocca aperta. "Non. Posso. Crederci!"

**'Questa sera al Caesar's Palace.**

**Per uno spettacolo unico.**

**Barbra Streisand!'**

"Kurt e Rachel sarebbero svenuti e sarebbero morti di febbre da spettacolo," disse Brittany. "Oh, sai cosa? Nessuno nel Glee Club ci crederà se non facciamo una foto con lei. E dovremmo chiederle un autografo per Kurt. E per Rachel."

Santana storse il naso con disgusto. "Come vuoi, B. dovremmo farci una foto solo per sbattergliela in faccia. Immagina l'espressione sul viso di Rachel se incontrassimo il suo idolo," ridacchiò.

Brittany non riuscì a resistere un secondo di più e corse via per trovare un bagno lasciando Santana a tramare e progettare, immaginando l'espressione sul volto di Rachel se avessero incontrato e corrotto il suo idolo. Aggrappata felicemente al suo sogno ad occhi aperti, Santana si guardò intorno senza trovare Brittany da nessuna parte. Cominciò ad andare nel panico. Non poteva perdere Brittany, non a Las Vegas. _Merda_.

Non sapendo dove andare e non riuscendo neppure a guardarsi intorno per paura di diventare pazza, decise di stare ferma con la speranza che Brittany riapparisse da sola. Dopo alcuni minuti di ondeggiamenti sul posto il suo umore si oscurò di nuovo e decise di prendersela con la cosa più vicina.

Guardandosi intorno, assicurandosi che nessuno la vedesse, si appoggiò furtivamente alla vetrina che custodiva il poster di Barbra e cercò di forzarne la chiusura che conteneva il manifesto sacro. Se non fossero andate allo spettacolo e, ammettiamolo, lei non ci sarebbe sicuramente andata, era sicuro come la morte che avrebbe rubato quel poster.

"Mi scusi, signorina," una giovanissima e inesperta guardia di sicurezza, interruppe il suo tentativo di furto non così furtivo. "Cosa sta cercando di fare?"

"Uh, nulla, ovviamente. Stavo solo dando un occhiata da vicino. Volevo sapere quanto costano i biglietti. Deve essere scritto qui in piccolo perché non riesco a vederlo da nessuna parte."

"Oh, capisco," sorrise lui, credendo ad ogni sua parola.

_Che idiota_, Santana sollevò gli occhi sulla guardia che era piuttosto somigliante a Finnocence.

"Sono cinquecento dollari. "

"Scherza?" urlò. La guardia si salvò da un indignata battutaccia feroce gentilmente concessa da Santana, sul costo ridicolo di ogni cosa a Las Vegas, soprattutto il prezzo del minibar nella sua camera, grazie al ritorno di Brittany. Fece scivolare la mano in quella di Santana e sorrise alla guardia che aveva un cipiglio preoccupato, ma che non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il sorriso.

"Che succede?" Chiese Brittany.

"Questo tipo," cominciò Santana.

"Joe," la interruppe lui, tese la sua mano verso Brittany che la strinse gentilmente con una risatina.

"Mi stava dicendo il costo dei biglietti. Cinquecento dollari ciascuno!"

"Forse posso vedere se riesco a trovare dei biglietti gratis," mormorò la guardia, sorridendo goffamente a

Brittany. Gli occhi di Santana si strinsero.

"Sarebbe davvero bello," Brittany sorrise inconsapevolmente verso di lui.

_Col cazzo che lo sarebbe_. "Hai visto?" Santana fissò dietro Joe con un'espressione allarmata sul viso.

"Che cosa?" Brittany e Joe si guardarono intorno.

"Qualcuno si è appena intrufolato nell'area palcoscenico. Non è chiuso fino allo show? Non dovresti essere di guardia?"

"Oh merda, dove è andato?" Joe sembrò farsi prendere dal panico. Aprì la porta della sala senza rendendosi conto che nessuno, oltre lui stesso, sarebbe potuto passare dato era chiusa a chiave, la spalancò ed entrò nella stanza mentre le ragazze lo seguirono. "Dove? Hai visto dove è andato?"

"Verso il palco," disse Santana seguendolo attraverso la stanza. Joe e Brittany guardarono sotto i tavoli e in giro per la stanza in cerca del misterioso intruso finché non finirono di ispezionare tutto il palco.

"Deve essere stata la mia immaginazione," Santana si strinse nelle spalle. "Mi dispiace Joe, ma adesso ti lasceremo qui. Britt, legalo."

"Che cosa?" Joe rimase a bocca aperta in uno stato di totale confusione.

"Io voglio quel poster," sibilò Santana.

Brittany non aveva bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni e si mise subito al lavoro, e Joe che si trovò impotente di fronte a lei. Premette il suo corpo contro al suo e il ragazzo si dimenticò tutto il suo addestramento non appena gli tirò giù la giacca e legò entrambe le mani con le maniche. In pochi minuti si ritrovò con la sola biancheria intima e legato alla parte superiore del pianoforte a coda.

"A più tardi Joe," lo salutò Santana mentre si allontanava. "Carini i boxer di Batman. Tieni gli occhi a posto la prossima volta." Detto questo si diressero verso l'uscita con la chiave di sicurezza e Brittany che faceva oscillare un paio di manette fra le dita. Brittany si voltò e lo salutò con la mano appena prima che la porta si chiudesse dietro di loro bloccandosi.

"S, ho mi è venuta un'idea brillante."

"Ah ah ah! Non brillante come la mia," Santana ridacchiò mentre apriva alacremente la vetrina e rimuoveva il poster di Barbra Streisand. Un ticchettio la fece guardare in basso e scoprire un anello delle manette stretto intorno al suo polso sinistro. Un altro clic e l'altro anello della manetta si chiuse intorno polso di Brittany .

"Ti ho perso una volta, non voglio farlo di nuovo. Così non possiamo perderci."

Santana sorrise ampiamente alla genialità pura di quel piano. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? "Non mi hai mai persa."

"Per fortuna ho fatto la pipì prima di mettere su questi altrimenti saremmo nei guai. Anche se il bagno era veramente bello. Hanno tappeti persino sulle pareti. E fiori. Il McKinley potrebbe imparare molto. Il Preside Figgins ci dovrebbe portare qui per un viaggio e potremmo rimodellare la scuola come fosse un casinò."

"Glielo diremo quando torniamo," annuì Santana.

Quattro cocktail più tardi, si ritrovarono in ascensore abbracciando sacchi di denaro. Brittany aveva insistito per cambiare e incassare tutto subito in modo da poterci dormire sopra senza che le fiches le si conficcassero nel fianco.

Stava saltando su e giù sul letto e Santana era in uno stato di shock, indotto dai soldi, che comprendeva singhiozzi intervallati da sonore risate. "Adesso cosa facciamo? Vogliamo provare in un casinò diverso? Questo è facile," chiese Brittany, usando il letto come un trampolino. Santana gettò i fasci di banconote su di lei e poi si unì a lei a saltare su e giù lasciando che il denaro volasse intorno a loro. "Sono come i giochi per computer? Possiamo salire di livello? Lo fanno vero? Possiamo andare in un casinò di livello medio o uno di livello difficile?"

Santana stanca di saltare crollò sul letto, trascinando Brittany giù con lei e tirandola in un bacio fra le risate. Rotolandosi sul materasso di soldi, un buono dorato catturò l'attenzione di Brittany.

"San, guarda!"

Santana gemette quando lei interruppe il bacio.

"Guarda," insistette Brittany, agitando il coupon, "Sai cosa sarebbe davvero divertente? Anche più divertente che vedere la faccia di Rachel quando le mostreremo la foto di noi e della presto nostra nuova migliore amica Barbra." Le si avvicinò e sussurrò all'orecchio di Santana. Un sorriso enorme esplose sulla faccia di Santana, rise e abbracciò Brittany .

"La migliore idea in assoluto! Saremo davvero le migliori amiche di sempre! "

"Sì, e sicuramente non mi perderai mai più. Comunque è come Charlie e la fabbrica di cioccolato, un biglietto in tutto questo mucchio di soldi. E 'un segno," annuì seriamente a se stessa rileggendo il voucher .

Qualche minuto dopo, si ritrovarono in attesa dell'ascensore, cercando di capire come funzionassero le manette mentre ridacchiavano come pazze maniache. Le porte tintinnarono aprendosi e le loro mascelle si spalancarono alla vista di chi si trovarono davanti. Barbra Streisand era nell'ascensore insieme ad un'assistente impettita, acida e scorbutica, che blaterava al telefono.

"Entrate o no?" chiese Barbra, accigliata alla vista delle due ragazze mentre continuavano a stare ferme a bocca aperta. Brittany trascinò dentro Santana e inciamparono nell'ascensore con un sorriso. Santana si ritrovò inaspettatamente paralizzata alla vista della celebrità e fu sollevata che Brittany si occupasse di parlare.

"Stavamo per venire al suo show solo per far piangere Rachel ma siamo impegnate stasera, ci dispiace tanto non riuscire a venire a vederla," Brittany spiegò come se fossero amiche da sempre.

"Hmm," Barbra fece un rumore vago rivolgendo un occhiata alle ragazze. "Chi è Rachel, e perché vorreste farla piangere?"

"Diciamo che è il cosiddetto leader del nostro Glee Club a scuola ."

"Scuola?"

"La scuola, scuola universitaria," intervenne Santana, le guance colorate di un rosso vivace. "E' divertente. Brittany è la miglior ballerina che potrà mai vedere in vita sua."

Brittany si girò e sorrise dolcemente verso Santana e la baciò forte sulle labbra. Se possibile, Santana arrossì ancora più violentemente. Brittany intrecciò le loro dita insieme e si voltò verso Barbra.

"Rachel, tipo, la adora. Morirebbe sul posto se la incontrasse. Potrebbe addirittura farsela addosso se facessimo una foto insieme. Possiamo?" Saltellò sulle punte dei piedi per l'eccitazione.

"Solo se mi spiegate il motivo per cui siete ammanettate insieme," chiese curiosa Barbra, trovandosi leggermente affascinata dalle due strane ragazze con cui divideva l'ascensore.

"Oh, così non ci perdiamo l'un l'altra. Abbiamo avuto un paio di problemi e in questo modo non possiamo lasciarci."

"Capisco," disse lei, anche se in realtà non aveva capito niente. "Perché non venite al mio show?" Chiese Barbra, suonando un po' scocciata che qualcosa potesse essere meglio del suo show. "Occupate a fare che cosa?"

"So che è una tragedia, ma non abbiamo i biglietti. E poi siamo occupate a sposarci."

"Non siete un po' giovani per sposarvi?" Chiese Barbra, gentilmente ignorando il commento sui biglietti.

"Hmm , no. Sapevo che ci saremmo sposate da quando avevamo sei anni, ma ho dovuto aspettare San per recuperare il tempo perduto. Sa una cosa? Dovrebbe assolutamente venire!"

"Chiedo scusa?"

"Al nostro matrimonio. Adesso, è lì che stiamo andando." Santana annuì con fervore. "Abbiamo il buono e tutto il resto. Potrebbe fare la... la... la... come si chiamano San?"

"Testimone."

"Sì," Brittany sorrise. "La testimone."

"Mi dispiace ragazze. Mi aspettano sul palco fra cinque minuti, non ho tempo da perdere."

"Questo è il bello della cosa. Ci vogliono solo due minuti per sposarsi. E 'come avere un passaggio per le nozze," insistette Brittany.

L'assistente della signora Streisand mise la mano sul suo telefono per un momento interrompendo quella follia. "Mi dispiace signora Streisand, c'è stato un problema col palcoscenico. Si parte con 30 minuti di ritardo. C'è stato un incidente... con il pianoforte."

"Che tipo di incidente?"

"C'è legata sopra una guardia di sicurezza in mutande."

Le ragazze cercarono di non attirare l'attenzione e spostarono le mani per nascondere la vista delle manette. Santana sbuffò dolcemente fra i capelli di Brittany con una risata malcelata.

"Beh, allora è deciso," Barbra si strinse nelle spalle. "Tu, mia cara, sei adorabile," sorrise a Brittany e alzò una mano per prendere la guancia della ragazza mentre lei sorrise di rimando.

"Credo che sarei onorata di venire al vostro matrimonio."

La mascella di Santana si spalancò. _Sul serio?_

"Basta che io sia sul palco in tempo."

"Signora Streisand!"

"Oh rilassati un po' Hillary. Preferisco passare dieci minuti a fare da testimone a queste ragazze e vederle felicemente sposate, piuttosto che passare altro tempo con quello schifoso pervertito del proprietario del casinò che continua a ronzarmi intorno, a sparare cavolate e sbavare su di me. E' deciso, andiamo."

* * *

_*Wonga= Parola usata dagli inglesi rom per dire soldi_


	4. Capitolo 4

**Las Vegas – Parte 2**

Elvis roteò gli occhi. Non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza se fossero solo ragazze allegre di natura oppure ubriache. Non gli importava. Era abituato a entrambe le cose. E dannazione, la sosia di Barbra che le accompagnava, non era per niente male.

"Avete preparato i vostri voti?" chiese alla giovane coppia in piedi di fronte a lui all'altare del Re della Cappella Nuziale con una impetuosa Barbra Streisand a vegliare al loro fianco come una madre chioccia orgogliosa.

"Voglio iniziare io," disse Brittany mentre saltellava su e giù in trepidazione. Si sporse in avanti e premette la fronte su quella di Santana, i loro occhi che si fissavano, ed era come se non ci fosse nessun altro nella stanza.

"Ti ho amato dal primo secondo che ti ho vista. E sapevo che anche tu sentivi esattamente la stessa cosa quando mia mamma ci ha portato al centro commerciale e tu attaccasti quel mimo stravagante e poi lo hai morso solo perché mi aveva spaventata. Ed anche se siamo state bandite a vita dal centro commerciale e dobbiamo travestirci ogni volta che vogliamo comprare qualcosa, ne è valsa la pena. Oh, e anche mia mamma l'ha capito quel giorno, giusto per fartelo sapere." Con questo, Brittany attirò Santana verso di sé in un bacio appassionato, che sembrava non dovesse aver fine.

Elvis si schiarì la gola cercando di catturare la loro attenzione e Barbra gli diede improvvisamente una gomitata nelle costole minacciandolo con lo sguardo per l'interruzione.

Alla fine, le necessità biologiche ebbero la meglio sulla loro chimica e la mancanza di ossigeno le interruppe. Brittany sorrise lentamente e sospirò, totalmente soddisfatta.

"Santana? E' il tuo turno," disse Elvis, che già prevedeva di dover ricordare alle due ragazze che avevano un fitto programma.

"Oh sì," ridacchiò. "Per un attimo ho quasi dimenticato dove eravamo." Prese le mani di Brittany tra le sue e intrecciò le dita insieme.

"B, sei la persona più intelligente che conosco. E' come se riuscissi a sentire la canzone che l'universo sta suonando e tu ci danzi sopra divinamente. Quando ti tocco è come se stessi ballando con te e non c'è nessun altro luogo dove vorrei essere. Ti amo e mi dispiace se ho avuto bisogno di così tanto tempo per capirlo."

Durante questo scambio epico e inusuale di voti Barbra notò lo sguardo di Elvis che la fissava di sottecchi.

"Che c'è?" sibilò con uno sguardo torvo. "Non dovresti essere concentrato sulla cerimonia?"

"Mi stavo chiedendo dove si è rifatta il naso. E' davvero un buon lavoro. Non ne ho mai visto uno così preciso."

Lei si chinò e gli disse proprio dritto in faccia: "Ascoltami tu, finta rockstar fallita che non sei altro. Sposa queste ragazze o farò personalmente in modo che tu..." Si voltarono lentamente perché avevano intravisto con la coda dell'occhio Brittany e Santana che li guardavo affascinate. "Va avanti e basta," sbottò Barbra rivolta ad Elvis che fece un cenno alle ragazze.

"Vuoi tu Brittany S. Pierce prendere Santana come tua legittima sposa?"

Non appena Brittany aprì bocca per parlare, Santana urlò. "Aspetta!"

La cerimonia subì una brusca interruzione. Tutti si fermarono a guardare con interesse mentre si frugava nelle tasche in cerca di qualcosa, cercò meticolosamente in ogni tasca, per poi tornare alla prima da dove tirò fuori due piccoli ombrellini rosa da cocktail. "Ecco." Li aprì e ne infilò uno dietro l'orecchio di Brittany mentre questa faceva lo stesso. "Vada avanti signor Elvis," disse con calma.

"Vuoi tu Brittany S. Pierce prendere Santana come tua legittima sposa?"

"Sì, cioè, lo farò. Cioè, lo voglio."

"Vuoi tu Santana C. Lopez prendere Brittany come tua legittima sposa?"

"Lo voglio!" Gridò ed entrambe si sciolsero in un attacco di ridarella abbracciandosi.

"Hai gli anelli?"

"Anelli? Merda gli anelli! Ho dimenticato gli anelli."

Tutti si guardarono intorno freneticamente per trovare qualcosa che potessero usare come anelli di nozze, mentre Elvis si pizzicava naso per la frustrazione. Cosa aveva mai fatto per meritarsi questo?

Barbra si schiarì la voce e indicò il braccio destro di Brittany e la sinistra di Santana, indicando le manette. "Non puoi semplicemente usare quelli?" chiese alzando un sopracciglio. "Ho la sensazione che per voi due sarebbero appropriati".

"Geniale," Santana rise di gioia.

Brittany aveva un sorriso da monella. "Sono un po' come anelli giganti."

"Va bene, come volete." Elvis sembrava sempre più esasperato man mano che la cerimonia proseguiva.

"Non abbiamo tutta la notte, c'è una fila chilometrica a causa di questi buoni sconto. Yoda pensa di essere furbo e di avere così più clienti." Si mosse in fretta, dopo aver ricevuto un altro sguardo truce da Barbra.

"Con il potere conferitomi dello stato e davanti a questi testimoni, io vi dichiaro moglie e moglie, vi ringrazio molto. Può baciare la sposa."

Quest'ultima parte fu del tutto inutile in quanto le due stavano già limonando piuttosto appassionatamente fregandosene di chi guardava.

"Ahem. Abbiamo molti matrimoni da celebrare, quindi se potete rimandare la festa a più tardi e andare da qualche altra parte," disse Elvis .

Le ragazze si separarono, Santana sembrava piuttosto stordita e intontita per essere stata baciata cosi appassionatamente nonostante fosse sotto l'effetto dell'alcool e Brittany era così felice che quasi fluttuava nell'aria. Afferrarono Barbra in un doppio abbraccio ammanettato che lei ricambiò intensamente. "Ben fatto ragazze, ben fatto."

"Possiamo darci una mossa? Uh huh, uh huh. Foto del matrimonio."

Si misero tutti in posa mentre un piccoletto che presumevano fosse il misteriosamente chiamato Yoda, scattò alcune foto. Consegnò la macchina fotografica a Elvis che la collegò al suo portatile per caricare le foto.

"Ragazze ho paura di dover andare adesso," sospirò Barbra con vero rammarico. Quelle ragazze erano pazze, e lei era felice di ammettere che le piacevano un sacco. Annuì con la testa indicando la sua estremamente ansiosa assistente. "Prima che a Hillary scoppi una vena. Grazie per avermi invitata, sono felicissima per voi. Cercate di essere un po' più buone con questa Rachel e io vi invierò una foto autografata."

"E anche Kurt."

"Come prego?"

"Può firmarla per Rachel e Kurt?" Santana ridacchiò immaginandoli a litigare per la stessa foto.

"Grazie," Brittany abbracciò Barbra e la sua assistente che sembrava molto stressata e un po' disorientata.

Santana sorrise timidamente alla superstar. "Grazie."

"Spero che voi ragazze siate molto felici insieme."

"Lo saremo, per sempre," rispose Brittany.

"Signora Streisand dobbiamo veramente andare," Hillary, la sua assistente ticchettò il piede con impazienza.

"C'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi due come regalo di nozze?"

Santana guardò Brittany che stava in piedi allungandosi il più possibile, per quando le manette lo permettessero, aspettando con impazienza accanto al computer portatile di Elvis che le foto del matrimonio si caricassero. "Cosa? No! Cioè, lei ha già fatto tantissimo solo stando qui adesso. B è così felice che lei sia venuta."

"Sei sicura giovane innamorata? Sarei felice di fare qualcosa per voi, che so, i biglietti per lo spettacolo?"

"Ripensandoci, sa per caso quale hotel ha una nave pirata?"

"Ci sarebbe il Treasure Island. Non vi va di vedere lo spettacolo, vero?"

"Grazie, ma Britt vuole davvero vedere i pirati."

"Allora, è questo il vostro regalo? Delle indicazioni?"

"Beh, forse qualcosa c'è." Si chinò e sussurrò piano all'orecchio di Barbra.

Barbra aggrottò la fronte, considerò la richiesta, poi rise."Non sarà di certo la richiesta più strana che abbia mai ricevuto. Hmm, lascia fare a me. A mezzanotte." Abbracciò di nuovo Santana. "Buona fortuna, ragazza. Assicurati di prenderti cura di lei."

"Lo farò," promise convinta, cercando di sembrare seria, ma non riuscendo a contenere il ridicolo sorriso felice sul viso.

"Buon concerto!" Brittany urlò non appena la cantante si allontanò lungo il corridoio. "Si assicuri di passare nei bagni vicino al tavolo dei dolci. Hanno i tappeti!"

"Merda!" urlò Santana attraverso la cappella.

"San!"

"Lei sa cosa voglio dire."

La salutarono non appena Barbra Streisand lasciò l'edificio.

"Allora, signorine," le interruppe Elvis. "Come avete intenzione di pagare? "

"Non ho portato i soldi," disse Brittany.

"Nemmeno io," Santana si batté una mano sulla fronte. "E' tutto nella stanza. Oh aspetta. Ho la carta di credito, va bene lo stesso?"

"Non dimenticare questo," Brittany sventolò il loro buono sconto in faccia ad Elvis. Le strappò il buono dalla mano e in un batter d'occhio tutto fu passato e pagato, bello e finito.

"Fantastico," sorrise allegramente. "Andiamo a festeggiare!"

"Ciao Elvis," Brittany fece l'occhiolino. "Sempre che sia il tuo vero nome."

"Saluta Yoda e state alla larga dagli hamburger!"

* * *

Fuori nella fresca notte, le sposine camminavano lungo la strada di Las Vegas, le braccia oscillavano fra loro mentre si tenevano per mano. Per la prima volta in vita sua Santana si trovò senza parole e terribilmente in imbarazzo. Guardò le loro mani ma non ebbe il coraggio di guardare Brittany. Un silenzio carico di aspettativa scese su loro. Alla fine, con un sospiro, guardò al suo fianco per trovare Brittany che la fissava a sua volta con uno sguardo adorante e un sorriso scaltro che fece arrossire Santana sino alla punta delle orecchie.

"E adesso?" Brittany chiese piano, rompendo finalmente il silenzio.

"Ho una sorpresa per te." Santana le restituì il sorriso quasi timidamente. "Un po' più in là. In questa strada."

Camminarono avvolte in un confortante silenzio, semplicemente assaporando la reciproca vicinanza e come quella notte si stesse rivelando davvero fantastica. Ogni tanto una gettava uno sguardo di lato e semplicemente sorrideva felicemente all'altra. Brittany si avvicinò sempre più a Santana mentre camminavano fino a quando le loro braccia si intrecciarono. Santana finalmente pensò a qualcosa di intelligente da dire. Era semplicemente geniale. "Chi pensi che vincerebbe in una lite, Elvis o Barbra?"

Brittany esaminò la domanda pensierosa. "Barbra, decisamente. Non c'è storia. Lei è una tosta, mi ricorda un po' te." Santana sembrava abbastanza compiaciuta dal complimento.

"Ci siamo quasi," disse Santana dopo dieci minuti di passeggiata appoggiate comodamente l'una contro l'altra. "Chiudi gli occhi." Si fermò di fronte a Brittany, raggiungendola e coprendole gli occhi con le mani. Per fortuna non dovevano andare molto più avanti perché già questa semplice azione era infinitamente più complicata del normale a causa delle manette. Santana doveva camminare davanti a Brittany ma all'indietro in modo da non inscenare una strana versione verticale di Twister .

"Pronta? ... E Ta dan! " Lasciò cadere le mani.

Brittany stava saltando su e giù per l'eccitazione, squittì di gioia.

"Pirati!"

"Arrrr," affermò Santana. "C'è uno spettacolo o qualcosa del genere e queste sirene cercano di attirare i pirati verso la loro morte..."cominciò a spiegare.

"Voglio una benda sull'occhio," disse Brittany, completamente indifferente allo spettacolo, alla trama, o al fatto che attualmente ci fosse una battaglia in corso sul laghetto di fronte al Treasure Island Hotel: pirati sparavano con i cannoni della loro nave e gridavano e spruzzavano, mentre quasi un centinaio di spettatori guardavano stupiti.

"Certamente tesoro." Santana accettò tranquillamente senza problemi.

_Qualsiasi cosa per la sua ragazza. Per sua moglie. Merda. Sua moglie. Merda. Merda. Merda._

Qualcosa si mosse dentro di lei, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse attraverso lo stordimento causato dall'alcool, il suo cervello stava cercando con difficoltà di funzionare. Spinse quella sensazione da parte, archiviandola per rifletterci più tardi. Era una cosa importante, qualcosa di enorme e aveva bisogno di tempo.

"Andiamo." Il tremore nella sua voce si perse non appena tirò Brittany lontana dalla folla e dietro l'angolo, dove, fuori dalla vista, si buttarono oltre la recinzione, cosa che a proposito è estremamente difficile quando si è ammanettati. Atterrarono con un tonfo e un risatina, nascoste alla vista della folla da alcuni arbusti.

"Di qui," disse Santana in un sussurro sommesso. Perché stava sussurrando non sapeva dirlo, c'erano cannoni che sparavano continuamente con colpi assordanti, esplosioni, urla, grida e sirene sexy che danzavano intorno, e la folla che guardava non avrebbe di certo prestato attenzione a qualche cespuglio che si muoveva ridacchiando.

"Ricordati dell'allenamento delle Cheerios," sussurrò Santana prima di scivolare verso il basso nella vasca, dove era ospitata l'attrazione turistica. "E ne usciremo vive".

"Aspetta." Brittany sembrava preoccupata. "E se mi viene il mal di mare?"

"Non succederà, te lo prometto," Santana si chinò e la baciò intensamente facendole momentaneamente dimenticare le sue preoccupazioni.

Entrarono nell'acqua come Navy SEALS che entrano in combattimento, solo gli occhi e la parte superiore delle loro teste erano visibili al di fuori dall'acqua, facendosi strada verso la nave. Mentre la guerra inscenata era protagonista nella parte anteriore nessuno notò due ragazze salire dall'altra parte della nave, sul ponte, tramite una comoda scala a pioli di corda. Si abbassarono nascondendosi dietro alcuni barili quando un uomo in fiamme che correva urlando passò davanti a loro e si gettò fuori dalla nave nell'acqua.

"Non ti preoccupare, sono sicura che era tutto parte dello spettacolo," sussurrò fiduciosa Santana.

"Quale vuoi?" Chiese Brittany. Sbirciarono oltre i barili osservando i pirati che combattevano e quelli che sembravano ballerini sexy bagnati, il che era un po' confusionario. Un ghigno diabolico apparve sul volto di Santana quando avvistò il pirata che voleva.

"Quello." I suoi occhi brillarono quando indicò la parte anteriore della nave, dove il capitano abbaiava ordini ai suoi miserabili scagnozzi, indossando la pregiata benda sull'occhio.

Brittany sorrise in risposta.

Furono momentaneamente distratte dalla loro preda quando un pirata si buttò giù dalla coffa dal vicino albero e fatalmente si fermò a prendere un coltellaccio dal ponte. E gli costò la dignità. Prima di capire che cosa c'era sopra di lui, fu stretto con precisione da una corda per stendere i panni da due ragazze che indossavano manette. Trascinarono il suo corpo molle dietro i barili e cominciarono a spogliarlo. Poi strattonarono l'intontito marinaio/attore/incompetente innocente/povero ragazzino che cercava di fare il suo lavoro per poter seguire la sua strada all'università, al lato della nave, lasciandolo penzolare fuori bordo.

Brittany ridacchiò mentre si spogliava e prese i pantaloncini rubati al pirata, la camicia, il gilet e la bandana e cominciò ad indossarli. La sua risata si spense non appena si ritrovò, profondamente perplessa, a cercare di capire come mettere camicia e gilet sopra le manette. Ogni tentativo fallito portava Santana sempre più vicina ad una crisi isterica. Brittany alla fine decise di strappare i vestiti, totalmente frustrata, e sbuffò irritata, per Santana che non era stata di alcuna utilità e si limitava a ridere impotente.

"E' il tuo turno," sorrise il Pirata Brittany, finalmente vestita, indicando con la testa il capitano. "Facciamolo." Santana grugnì una risata proprio davanti al viso di Brittany, completamente fuori controllo. "Ehi smettila," disse imbronciata. "Andiamo. Non ho ancora avuto la mia benda." Strinse il volto di Santana con la mano libera, strizzando le guance rigate dalle lacrime provocate dalle risate. Brittany inclinò la testa di lato e socchiuse gli occhi. Tirò Santana verso di lei e la baciò, fermando immediatamente la sua risata. Sorrise nel bacio mentre veniva subito ricambiata.

"Questo è barare! Non è giusto," borbottò Santana.

"Ho imparato dalla migliore. Ora andiamo prima che trovino i corpi dei pirati e chiamino CSI."

Brittany prese il comando, convinta che nessuno si sarebbe accorto che c'erano delle intruse grazie al loro astuto travestimento da pirata. Prese la sciabola messa da parte e trascinò Santana, che sembrava ancora profondamente immersa in una crisi di attacchi isterici, attraverso il ponte schivando pirati urlanti ed esplosioni che sembravano venir sparate da un lato della nave senza alcun preavviso. Salì le scale tre gradini alla volta arrivando sul ponte superiore, utilizzando le sue pazzesche abilità da ballerina per mantenere Santana dritta al suo fianco per tutto il tempo, fino a quando raggiunsero il capitano che stava in piedi davanti al timone della nave urlando a più non posso.

Santana guardò con totale stupore Brittany saltare sulla schiena del capitano e bloccarlo a terra. Spinse il cappello con forza sulla sua testa fino al naso in modo che non potesse vedere il suo aggressore.

"Questo non è nella sceneggiatura," urlò. "Il mio agente mi sentirà per questo… mmmmmphfff!" Brittany legò la sua bandana intorno alla bocca imbavagliandolo. L'attore crollò sul pavimento, apparentemente svenuto a causa dello shock.

"Sei fantastica," sospirò Santana con orgoglio alla sua ragazza. _Moglie. Merda._

Brittany gli tolse il lungo cappotto cremisi e lo gettò a Santana per poi occuparsi della sua camicia. La risatina di Santana si attenuò solo per essere sostituita di colpo dal singhiozzo causato dalle troppe risate. Quasi soffocò per un altro singhiozzo quando un grasso peloso pirata apparve accanto a lei, apparentemente dal nulla.

"Che cosa state facendo?" chiese, cercando di capire quale parte dello show fosse.

"E' svenuto," gridò Brittany sopra i rumori di battaglia. "Dobbiamo togliergli i vestiti, così può respirare!"

"Oh, merda. Vado a chiedere aiuto," e si precipitò fuori.

"Presto!" gettò una camicia a Santana e poi finalmente spogliò il capitano del suo ultimo brandello di dignità rubandogli anche i calzoni. Santana agguantò l'oggetto più ambito, cioè la sua benda sull'occhio, e poi decise che voleva pure il cappello. Si sentì leggermente sollevata sentendolo gemere non appena tirò via il cappello che era stato incastrato giù fino al suo naso, indicando che era ancora vivo.

Si precipitarono verso i barili, ma non ebbero il tempo di cambiarsi, prima che la musica e lo spettacolo si fermassero improvvisamente. La battaglia cessò e i paramedici salirono a bordo della nave correndo verso il Capitano. Il cast riunito intorno a loro. Si poteva udire il mormorio della folla che cercava di capire quello che stava accadendo

"Uomo in mare!" Gridò qualcuno, avendo intravisto la prima sfortunata vittima dei pirati lottare con difficoltà per uscire fuori dall'acqua. Quest'ultimo inorridì nel vedere tutti che lo guardavano mentre aveva addosso solo le mutande. Dietro i barili Santana e Brittany stavano sedute immobili chiedendosi cosa diavolo fare. Alzarono gli occhi.

Con tutta la folla distratta dagli attori seminudi, il Capitano sfruttò l'attenzione come se fosse l'attore principale di un'epica scena di morte scritta da Shakespeare stesso, le ragazze approfittarono della situazione andando in punta di piedi oltre l'albero maestro della nave, salendo sulla coffa fuori dalla vista di occhi indiscreti. Si accucciarono nel piccolo posto di vedetta in cima all'albero, nascoste seppure in bella vista. Santana si vestì in fretta cercando di non ridere mentre lottava con la sua camicia e il cappotto proprio come aveva fatto Brittany.

"Come si dice quando si prende il controllo di una nave?" rifletté piano Brittany.

"Pirateria!"

"Oh," Brittany sembrò sorpresa. "Anche quando si tratta di una nave pirata?"

"Credo di si."

"Mi sembra sensato."

Le folla si disperse subito dopo che i paramedici furono andati via non avendo trovato niente di ferito tranne qualche ego. Il resto degli attori era andato via da tempo felice di aver finito prima. Si stava facendo tardi e le luci che illuminavano la nave durante le rappresentazioni venne spenta lasciando solo poche deboli luci artisticamente disposte ad illuminare la nave per creare un effetto teatrale. Il personale e la sicurezza dell'hotel avevano cercato all'interno della struttura il presunto aggressore: una pirata bionda legata ad un'altra ragazza dai capelli scuri, come il capitano stesso le aveva identificate. Non avendo trovato nulla a bordo della nave continuarono a cercare nel resto dell'area e dell'hotel.

Nella coffa, accasciata contro l'albero, Brittany russava dolcemente indossando la sua benda sull'occhio con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Santana, il mantello del Capitano drappeggiato trionfalmente su di lei. Santana sospirò felicemente. Che notte. E non era ancora finita!

Scrutando oltre il bordo della vedetta Santana poteva vedere la strana luce di una torcia provenire dalla pattuglia extra di sicurezza messa di guardia per il resto della notte.

Guardò sulla facciata di uno degli alberghi facilmente visibili dalla nave e controllò l'ora in un enorme orologio digitale. 11:58.

"B, svegliati," Santana diede una piccola gomitata alla ragazza che sonnecchiava delicatamente.

"Mmmmphff? Cosa succede? Altri dieci minuti." Borbottò Brittany. L'orologio segnò le 11:59. Non c'era più tempo da perdere così Santana la svegliò baciandola.

"Hmmmmm," Brittany sorrise mentre i suoi occhi si aprivano.

"Stavi facendo finta di dormire," la accusò Santana.

"Stavo riposando gli occhi e aspettavo che mi baciassi."

"Per questo devi svegliarti. Ho un'altra sorpresa per te."

"Adoro le sorprese!"

"Lo so, guarda gli alberghi." Brittany attese con interesse fino a quando l'orologio sulla parte anteriore dell'hotel scoccò la mezzanotte. "Andiamo Barbra, non mi deludere," mormorò Santana sottovoce.

In quel preciso istante, tutte le luci sul fronte degli hotel si spensero per poi riaccendersi seguendo una specifica sequenza. Dalla loro vista nella coffa le luci scorrevano lungo tutta Las Vegas, le luci delle stanze d'albergo lampeggiavano spegnendosi e accendendosi formando un messaggio. Le luci formavano un cuore e dentro la scritta 'B + S per sempre'.

_Non mancherò mai più di rispetto alla Streisand. Nemmeno per far incazzare Rachel._

Santana giurò a se stessa solennemente.

La mascella di Brittany si spalancò e squittì sorpresa voltandosi per vedere Santana che le sorrideva come non mai. "Come hai fatto?" strillò gettandosi ulteriormente nelle braccia di Santana.

"Ahh beh, sai. Qualsiasi cosa per te, piccola."

Dopo circa 20 secondi le luci si spensero senza nessun preavviso e il messaggio sparì.

Poi tutte le luci della strada si spensero, così come i semafori, gli edifici, le imprese, i casinò, gli hotel. Attorno a loro era tutto buio per molte miglia, l'unica luce che donava una leggera patina argentea su tutto proveniva dalla luna sopra di loro.

"Oops. Penso che abbiamo fatto saltare la luce", ridacchiò Santana. "Siamo semplicemente fantastiche."

Un coro di voci, di persone che si stavano godendo la loro serata, si levarono dalle strade e si facevano via via più chiassose mentre si chiedevano cosa stesse succedendo.

"Dobbiamo uscire di qui. Andiamo, B, senza far rumore, c'è la sicurezza qui intorno."

Santana cominciò a scavalcare il bordo della vedetta e guardò Brittany che si stiracchiò e poi cominciò a gridare, più forte che poteva, come Sloth nel film i Goonies. "Ehi ragazzi!" dalla cima della nave pirata. Santana fissò con gli occhi spalancati Brittany che sorrise di nuovo.

"Ho sempre voluto farlo." Spiegò. "Cosa?" chiese in risposta allo sguardo inorridito che aveva Santana. "Non mi ha visto nessuno, è buio!"

Da qualche parte nel buio un cane abbaiò. Era l'animale apparteneva alla pattuglia di sicurezza.

Per evitare il cane da guardia nuotarono nello stesso modo in cui erano venute e la libertà era ormai ad un passo da Santana quando arrivarono alla recinzione. Un ringhio e un fruscio proveniente da poco lontano però la pensava diversamente, quando un cane da guardia troppo zelante fuggito dal suo guinzaglio si trovò di fronte a loro. Santana chiuse gli occhi e si fermò davanti a Brittany, mentre la sua mente gridava: _sapevo che sarebbe stata la mia morte_. _Lo sapevo. Denti! Denti! Denti! _Ma non successe niente.

Aprì un occhio e la sua paura svanì via mentre guardava lo stupido cane lasciarsi cadere al suolo ai piedi di Brittany per poi rotolare sulla schiena. "Awww è così carino. Ciao morbidoso," Brittany tubò, accarezzandogli la pancia. "Dobbiamo assolutamente prendere un cane, San."

Scuotendo la testa incredula, incapace di commentare l'idea e ancora sotto shock per quello che aveva avuto la certezza fosse una situazione molto vicina alla morte, Santana tirò Brittany verso la recinzione e si arrampicò su di essa finendo sul marciapiede. Santana iniziò a barcollare sul posto, la sbronza le stava dando un po' di sollievo, l'alcool andatole nel cervello la confortava.

"Ciao, cucciolo," Brittany sussurrò, attaccando le dita tra la rete metallica e ridendo quando il cane le leccò. "Stai bene?" le chiese preoccupata Brittany alzando lo sguardo su Santana che sembrava essere appena sopravvissuta ad una battaglia navale e ad un duello con un kraken.

"Mi sento come se fossi in mare."

"Quanta acqua di mare hai bevuto? Ewww, scommetto che la gente ci piscia dentro."

"Ho bisogno di un cocktail," borbottò Santana cupamente al pensiero della pipì.

"Prendiamo quelli verdi questa volta," concordò Brittany eccitata. Iniziarono il lungo cammino al buio per tornare in albergo, bagnate fradice, lasciando una scia di impronte umide dietro di loro e totalmente felici per due motivi diversi. Santana per essere ancora viva e non essere stata sbranata a morte mentre Brittany... beh, lei era sempre felice.

"Chi son ?" sentivano le persone borbottare. "Chiunque siano, hanno rovinato Las Vegas."

"Non dovrebbe essere permesso, devono essere catturati e rinchiusi."

"Non si può lasciare Las Vegas senza elettricità! "

"Ehi, la B e la S non sono le iniziali di Barbra Streisand?" Santana sganciò il commento in mezzo ai pedoni lasciando che il pettegolezzo circolasse. "Sì, non era lei che si esibiva in uno degli alberghi?" Disse accanto ad un altro gruppo di estranei.

Camminarono attraverso le folla di persone scontente che soffiavano e sbuffavano sui marciapiedi, mano nella mano ammanettate. Brittany cercò nella sua tasca pirata e tirò fuori i loro restanti buoni vinti al casinò tutti bagnati.

"Ehi, cosa ci rimane?" Si alzò la benda sull'occhio per leggerli alla luce della luna.

Sfogliarono la pila di carta inzuppata.

"Uno strip club non sarà di nessuna utilità al buio. Che ne dici di Pizza Joey?"

"Sono ancora strapiena con quelle cose a forma di vulcano che servivano al casinò."

"Vol-au-vent?"

"E' quello che ho detto."

"Dato che il tema di questo viaggio si sta rivelando essere il 'per sempre', penso che dovremmo fare questo," Santana sollevò trionfante un buono bagnato. Diceva, 'Viva Las Vegas Tattoo Parlour'.

"Yeah!" Brittany accettò immediatamente, raggiante come non mai. "Abbiamo sempre le migliori idee! Ed è aperto 24 ore su 24!"


	5. Capitolo 5

**Residenza Lopez - Presente**

I genitori di Santana e la madre di Brittany fissarono le due ragazze a bocca aperta. La storia che gli avevano appena raccontato, in pieno stile Brittany, accompagnata da Santana che interveniva per chiarire le cose quando l'altra si confondeva (molto spesso), era a dir poco spettacolare, ed erano anche abbastanza sicuri che alcune parti della storia fossero state censurate. Le ragazze erano riuscite anche ad omettere ogni accenno a qualsiasi cosa iniziasse con 'tatu' e terminasse con 'aggio'. Santana era assolutamente determinata a non far vedere ai suoi genitori alcun tatuaggio, che inconsapevolmente poteva aver fatto, non senza prima averlo visto lei stessa.

"E dopo cos'è successo?" la voce del dottor Lopez venne fuori stridula.

"Siamo tornate in albergo, nel frattempo era tornata la corrente e poi questa volta c'erano cocktail verdi e… poi buio. Non ricordo nulla dopo quello, giuro," insistette la sua figlia.

"Buon Dio," ansimò con orrore quando la storia finì. "Non è sicuro lasciarvi uscire insieme, voi due."

Santana deglutì, cosa avrebbe significato per loro?"

"Ma," continuò, "almeno siete tornate a casa tutte intere."

"Certo che lo abbiamo fatto," cinguettò Brittany allegramente.

* * *

**LAS VEGAS – PARTE 3**

**La mattina dopo... **

Un raggio di sole strisciò lentamente attraverso la stanza fermandosi sull'occhio destro di Santana, provocandole un dolore lancinante con la sua luce accecante. Cercò di girarsi, ma il suo braccio sinistro era intrappolato sotto un grosso peso. Aprì gli occhi per cercare di capire cosa la stava inchiodandolo al letto e venne presa dal panico quando scoprì che era cieca dall'occhio sinistro.

_Porca vacca!_

Si passò la mano libera sul viso e sentì, mentre la strappava via, una benda che le copriva l'occhio. La tolse subito con immenso sollievo e confusione.

_Perché? Dove? Eh? _

Un ronzare incessante dentro la sua testa indicava i postumi della sbronza. Esaminò la stanza.

Riconobbe la sua stanza d'albergo, _grazie a Dio_, e per qualche strano motivo era coperta di soldi.

Soldi che fluttuavano al vento. Vento che proveniva dal gigantesco buco in uno dei muri laterali della stanza.

_Dove diavolo era finita la finestra? _

Cercò di alzarsi, ma il peso la teneva ancora giù. Il suo braccio sinistro si trovava sotto una pila di cuscini e coperte e non riusciva a muoverlo. Sentì un gemito mentre cercava di trascinare fuori il braccio e le lenzuola cominciarono a muoversi.

_Per favore Dio, fa che sia Brittany. Per favore Dio, farò la brava. Per favore che sia Brittany._

Le lenzuola caddero a terra con un tonfo, e anche la persona sotto le lenzuola cadde sul pavimento tirando Santana con sé visto che erano unite con le manette.

"Ouch!"

Santana si trovò sopra Brittany (_grazie Dio_). Entrambe si fissarono.

"S, perché siamo vestite da pirati?"

"E' questo che ti preoccupa?" gracchiò Santana, parlando per la prima volta in quella mattina. "E perché siamo ammanettate?"

Entrambe si fermarono a guardare sorprese quando un biglietto da cinquanta dollari volò a terra accanto a loro, atterrando su un tappeto di molte, molte, altre banconote da cinquanta dollari.

"È denaro vero?" Brittany sussurrò come se tutto sarebbe scomparso, come era appena successo al sogno pazzesco che aveva fatto. Aveva sognato di sposare Santana. Ha, come se potesse davvero succedere. Almeno non finché Santana non avesse superato i suoi episodi di panico gay. Un giorno, molto lontano, forse.

"Cos'è successo alla finestra?"

"Sono soldi nostri?"

"Penso che dovremmo andare via." Il buon senso di Santana cominciò lentamente a venir fuori.

"Prima che arrivi il servizio in camera. O la sicurezza. O la direzione. Oppure la polizia."

"E che facciamo con i soldi?"

"Li useranno per pagare la camera. Non metterò tutto questo sulla mia carta di credito, mio padre mi ucciderebbe sul serio. Vieni B, andiamo. Mi servono solo le chiavi della macchina. Dov'è il cartellino per il posteggiatore?"

"Dove sono i nostri vestiti? "Brittany guardò in giro per la stanza, molto più confusa e disorientata di come Santana la vedeva di solito. "Le nostre borse sono andate. Non ho le scarpe, solo una seppia."

"E' una sciabola, tesoro."

"S, cos'è successo? Che sta succedendo?"

"Siamo venute a Las Vegas, credo che abbiamo visto Las Vegas e ora... ce ne andiamo."

* * *

Uscirono dall'ascensore entrando nel corridoio, rimanendo per un momento spiazzate nel trovare del vapore che sembrava venir fuori dall'ascensore al lato di quello che avevano preso, con il cartello 'Fuori Servizio'.

"E' andato a fuoco?" Brittany chiese ad un aiuto cameriere con le maniche arrotolate, che passava vicino a loro.

"No," spiegò, mentre con occhio curioso osservava il loro strano abbigliamento piratesco.

"Abbiamo avuto un reclamo da un cliente. Due ragazze sono state beccate a fare sesso in un ascensore. Hanno minacciato di battezzarli tutti, quindi dobbiamo sterilizzare con il vapore ogni ascensore dell'albergo."

Le ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo e indietreggiarono lentamente.

"Già, è decisamente il momento di andare," mormorò Santana tirando Brittany con sé.

Inconsapevolmente imitando la reazione della sera prima, Santana si fermò di colpo quando vide la vetrina che in precedenza aveva ospitato la locandina di Barbra.

"Non ci credo," disse sussurrando piano. Brittany guardò oltre la sua spalla con gli occhi spalancati per l'orrore quando Santana imprecò (come un pirata). "Una convention di mimi. Ma che cazzo?"

"Andiamocene da qui," mormorò Brittany avvicinandoci il più possibile a Santana, abbracciandola, mentre si guardava nervosamente attorno, quasi come se si aspettasse che un esercito di mimi comparisse dal nulla per gettarsi su di lei.

"Potremmo restare," propose Santana. "Chiuderli tutti in una stanza e dargli fuoco?"

Brittany scosse tristemente la testa. "Morirebbero al rallentatore, senza fare alcun rumore e facendo strani movimenti con la mano." Rabbrividì.

"Ok piccola, andiamo via," disse con decisione Santana, vedendo come il pensiero dei mimi avesse sconvolto Brittany. Cercò di risollevarle l'umore. "Sai cosa sarebbe davvero divertente? Se fosse stata un convention sulle 'mine' e fosse andato tutto all'aria."

"Non ho capito."

"Sai le mine? Sono come le bombe, esplodono."

"E' uno scherzo così buffo."

Santana sorrise. "Se non vuoi che combatta contro un'intera stanza piena di mimi per te, e credimi lo farei, allora farò scherzi buffi."

"Okay," Brittany sorrise sulla sua spalla abbracciata al suo braccio sinistro. "Chissà se ci sarà il nostro mimo e se ci riconoscerebbe."

"Scommetto che riuscirei a farlo urlare e a fargli rompere il voto del silenzio o qualunque cosa faccia," Santana sorrise, assaporando il pensiero.

Mentre aspettavano che il parcheggiatore portasse loro la macchina cercarono di non dare troppo nell'occhio e sembrare innocenti, cosa incredibilmente difficile quando si è vestiti da pirata, a piedi nudi e ammanettate.

"Come farò a guidare con te ammanettata alla mano?"

"Dovrai sederti sulle mie ginocchia" sorrise Brittany compiaciuta.

"Oh sì, ai poliziotti piacerà da morire."

La macchina si fermò e le ragazze saltarono dentro l'auto, il parcheggiatore rimase scioccato quando Brittany gli lasciò una mancia di 200 dollari, per lo più per distrarlo da Santana che, seduta sulle ginocchia di Brittany, cercava di guidare. Partì lentamente ma, prima che riuscissero ad allontanarsi, un corpo atterrò sopra la macchina facendo urlare entrambe le ragazze.

Sterzarono all'improvviso, scappando attraverso il prato di fronte all'hotel. Poi finirono contro la statua di un qualche romano morto che traballava precariamente sulla cima del piedistallo, e che indossava un lungo cappotto rosso, sospettosamente familiare, e un cappello da pirata.

"Jack, scendi da questa cazzo di macchina," urlò Santana alla guardia di sicurezza dai capelli biondi che si era gettata sulla vettura nel tentativo di fermarle.

"Aspetta! Pensavo che volessi queste, e il mio nome è Joe." Salì in ginocchio sulla parte anteriore della vettura e mise le chiavi delle manette sopra il parabrezza.

"Uh, grazie."

Aprirono velocemente le manette e Santana tornò al suo posto di guida. Le urla erano però arrivate fino all'ingresso principale dell'hotel e altri agenti della sicurezza si precipitarono subito fuori.

"Scendi dalla macchina," sibilò Santana.

Brittany lo afferrò per la camicia e lo baciò. "Grazie Joe," e mentre lo spingeva giù dalla macchina afferrò il suo berretto da baseball con la scritta 'Security' stampata sul davanti per metterselo in testa, mentre la guardia, impotente, rotolava giù nell'erba e finiva in uno stagno.

"Sono i nostri vestiti?" Chiese Brittany, fissando alcuni indumenti che aveva riconosciuto sulla facciata, perfettamente curata, dell'hotel. Alzò lo sguardo e vide la loro camera, facilmente riconoscibile da tutte le altre monotone suite, per l'enorme buco e per i frammenti di vetro tagliente tutto attorno.

Santana premette a fondo sull'acceleratore con il piede senza scarpa, correndo lungo la strada principale, allontanandosi da Las Vegas il più velocemente e legalmente possibile.

Una volta arrivate in autostrada e sotto il sole caldo del deserto, Brittany si tolse la camicia da pirata mostrando sotto una canottiera. Si allungò e tolse la camicia di Santana, così che anche lei rimanesse in canottiera. Si chinò il più vicino possibile a Santana, e mentre lo faceva sulla sua spalla si intravide una linea curva con la lettera 'S' accanto. Quando Santana si appoggiò vicino a lei, apparve anche il suo tatuaggio, una 'B' e un'altra linea curva. Quando le loro spalle si incontrarono le linee curve formarono un cuore e dentro si poteva leggere 'S + B per sempre'.

* * *

**Residenza Lopez**

"Allora, dove andiamo per le prossime vacanze estive?" chiese Brittany a Santana, incurante del trauma che avevano causato ai genitori ancora presenti nella stanza.

Il dottor Lopez sbuffò alla domanda e la moglie gli diede una decisa gomitata sul petto.

"Hanno pagato per tutto a parte il, ehm, matrimonio. Lasciamo perdere caro, è tutto finito."

"Harrumph. Io non... non ce la faccio... ", disse agitando le mani in aria e lasciando la stanza scuotendo disperatamente la testa. Santana lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati.

"Cosa significa?" sussurrò Brittany.

"Penso che adesso dovrebbe essere tutto a posto," sussurrò Santana, anche se le loro madri le sentivano benissimo. "Scommetto che voleva solo essere il primo a sapere cosa fosse successo." Ridacchiarono insieme, ancora ignare delle loro madri che, silenziosamente, ascoltavano tutto quello che dicevano.

"Forte," sorrise Brittany. "Stavo pensando a Disney World per la prossima vacanza. O Rio. Hanno dei casinò. Oppure Reno, come la canzone."

"Reno?"

"I shot a man in Reno.*"

"NO!" gridarono tutti in coro, compresa una voce proveniente dalla stanza accanto.

* * *

**Liceo McKinley **

Poche settimane più tardi il professor Schue entrò nella classe con una busta in mano mentre alzava le mani per attirare l'attenzione della classe.

"Ehi ragazzi. E' arrivata una lettera da Las Vegas indirizzata al Glee Club del Liceo McKinley."

Alcune persone gettarono una rapida occhiata verso Brittany e Santana, che come al solito erano sedute abbracciate nell'ultima fila.

"Chi vuole aprirla?"

"Io!" cinguettò Rachel. "Come co-capitano del Glee club è evidente che debba essere io a leggere eventuali riconoscimenti che potremmo aver ricevuto." Si alzò di scatto afferrando avidamente la busta e ignorando il "Chiudi il becco," di Puck e lo sguardo insofferente di tutti gli altri che roteavano gli occhi infastiditi.

Santana diede una gomitata Brittany per dirle di stare attenta e guardare bene Rachel.

Il suo viso si congelò letteralmente nel ghigno allegro che aveva pochi istanti prima, poi i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e un singhiozzo uscì dalle sue labbra. "Come avete potuto?" agitò una fotografia patinata verso le due Cheerios. "Come avete potuto?"

Gettò la foto a Kurt e crollò su una sedia in prima fila, singhiozzando, mentre Finn cercava di consolarla battendole goffamente la mano sulla spalla.

Kurt prese la foto ed iniziò a boccheggiare come un pesce rosso in difficoltà, mentre la bocca si apriva e chiudeva, l'unico suono che emise fu una specie di grugnito, simile al rumore di un cinghiale infuriato, provenire dal naso. I compagni si affollarono curiosi intorno alla foto e Quinn rivolse un sorriso divertito alle due ragazze, mentre guardava Brittany che, appoggiata su Santana e con il suo braccio attorno alle spalle, si godeva felice tutta la scena.

Nella foto, Brittany e Santana sfoggiavano gli ombrellini da cocktail nei capelli, ammanettate insieme in una cappella di Las Vegas, il Re in persona a presiedere, uno striscione di congratulazioni sopra di loro e Barbra Streisand con le braccia intorno alle due ragazze. La foto era firmata e con una dedica.

**"A Rachel e Kurt.**

**Saluti da Las Vegas. **

**Vorrei che foste qui. **

**Con affetto, Barbra.**"

"Che c'è?" Santana si strinse nelle spalle, osservando la devastazione davanti a lei. "Sto cercando di essere una persona migliore," cercò di dire con sincerità, senza però riuscire a suonare abbastanza convincente. "Vi ho preso il suo autografo, no?"

Rachel e Kurt singhiozzarono.

"Ehi, c'è un DVD qui," disse Quinn senza pensare, mentre controllava la busta nel caso ci fosse qualcos'altro. "Las Vegas 2011, Santana e Brittany Lopez." Lesse ad alta voce la scritta sulla custodia del DVD.

La dura e brutale realtà le piombò addosso come una doccia fredda lungo la schiena. Alzo la testa e fissò Santana negli occhi, come un cervo che fissa le luci di una macchina. Gli occhi di Santana si strinsero pericolosamente e in un lampo si era già alzata in piedi, correndo verso Quinn. Con un urlo Quinn corse fuori dalla stanza e giù per il corridoio, tenendo il DVD stretto in mano. Era determinata a fuggire sana e salva e con il DVD in suo possesso.

"Torna qui, mucchio di cellulite!" urlò Santana, mentre il proposito di essere una persona migliore veniva immediatamente abbandonato.

_**Fine**_

Per ora…

O forse no…

Mmmm…

Disney World…

…

;)

* * *

_*Canzone di Johnny Cash (trad. Ho sparato a un uomo a Reno.)_

* * *

**Nota del Team**: Grazie per essere state con noi in questa avventura! E soprattutto grazie a **2opposites** per la traduzione e a **Londra555** per il prezioso lavoro di revisione!

Forse non sapevate che... questa storia fa parte di quella che è diventata la "Barbra Trilogy" e che, notizia in anteprima mondiale, stiamo lavorando anche sul sequel in cui le nostre beniamine andranno a distrugg-ehm divertirsi nientepopodimenoche a Disney World! Quindi restate sintonizzate perchè c'è ancora un sacco di divertimento in arrivo...

Se volete discutere con noi di Glee, Fanfiction, Brittana, o qualsiasi altra cosa, vi ricordo che abbiamo da poco inaugurato il nostro forum. Lo trovate qui: brittanalocker - forumfree - it (togliendo gli spazi e sostituendo i trattini con punti).


End file.
